Reino de Espadas
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Historia complementaria a mi historia de Juego de Cartas. Trata enteramente de los reyes de Kingdom of Spades, basado del universo alterno del mundo de cartas de Himaruya, no son paises, todos son mortales. USUK.
1. Una promesa

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Una promesa<strong>

Alfred F. Jones, el pequeño príncipe de "The Spades Kingdom" y futuro heredero del trono, desde su nacimiento y tiempo en el cuidado agudo de los sirvientes personales de su madre había sido enseñado a obedecer. A siempre depender de impecables modales, en presencia de cualquier persona y siempre apegarse a las reglas, fuera y dentro del reino. Y en sus pocos años de vida había cumplido esa regla. Claro, hasta este momento. Como costumbre, todas las tardes debía asistir a "la hora del té" como le llamaban. A un pequeño bocadillo que tomaba lugar en el fresco balcón del castillo con una hermosa vista al extenso jardín. Adornado con diversas clases de rosas, tulipanes, margaritas color índigo hasta donde se podía alcanzar la vista.

_Y por eso es el perfecto lugar para esconderse,_ Pensó traviesamente el príncipe de ojos azules. Había recorrido un largo trecho desde que dejó de oír a las doncellas llamando su nombre. Pequeña culpa le pesaba en su conciencia pues ellas serían las primeras quienes recibirían el sermón que vendría de su madre. Pero más era la alegría de poder saltarse esas dos horas de completo aburrimiento solo oyendo a sus padres "hablar cosas de adultos" con los reyes del Kingdom of hearts. Quienes, esta vez, no traerían a Ludwig para hacerle compañía. Había lanzado una rabieta cuando su madre le había dado las noticias de que su amigo no vendría. "De seguro se quedo con su hermano…" Dijo para sí mismo rencorosamente mientras se escabullía entre las flores. Alfred era hijo único, la niña de los ojos de su madre y el orgullo de su padre. Nunca se había quejado de eso, pero siempre estaba solo. Visitaba frecuentemente a los sirvientes del reino; al chef del castillo, quien le había enseñado a hacer galletas; a los jardineros, a las mucamas; en fin, había ayudado a casi todos en el palacio. Excepto a su padre, "Son cosas de grandes hijo, cuando crezcas lo entenderás". No era justo, él ya era un adulto, ¡tenía diez años!

"¡Oof!" Escuchó algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, se alarmó, ¿Quién se habría podido infiltrar al castillo sin alertar a los guardias? Retrocedió un poco inseguro de qué hacer. Sus padres se habían asegurado que el pequeño príncipe aprendiera esgrima, pero el rubio no tenía ninguna clase de arma a la mano. Como futuro rey, tampoco se podía permitir ser un cobarde, por lo menos a su edad estaba seguro de eso.

"¿Q-quién eres?" Preguntó quedamente.

No hubo respuesta.

"Pregunté, ¡¿Quién eres?" Preguntó nuevamente alzando su voz. Demandante.

"¡Como tu pri-!" Nunca pudo terminar su oración, pues algo se le había arrojado encima. Era un poco más alto pero con su fuerza similar. Los dos pequeños cuerpos forcejearon hasta que el príncipe Alfred tuvo la ventaja y sostuvo las dos manos al costado de lo que ahora parecía una persona, una pequeña persona.

"¡Su-suéltame idiota!" El príncipe se quedo atónito, nunca nadie le había dicho así, ni siquiera Ludwig.

"¿Qué…?" Pregunto el pequeño rubio estupefacto.

"¡Que te quites de encima!" El pequeño sujeto atrapado, levantó sus piernas, levantando a Alfred con ellas y arrojándolo hacia adelante. El ojiazul no tuvo tiempo de procesar que estaba pasando cuando cayó de lleno sobre su espalda.

"Ouch…" Dijo el heredero del trono mientras se levantaba.

"Te advertí" Fue lo único que el otro murmuró.

Ahora Alfred podía ver claramente a su compañero de pelea, era un niño más o menos de su edad, era más delgado, pálido. Sus ropas estaban sucias y su cara también. Era rubio, pero no igual que él. El cabello del niño era más leve y pálido. Tenía ojos grandes y verdes. Pero lo que más destacaba de su rostro eran unas prominentes cejas adornando su faz.

Por alguna razón el futuro rey no se sintió en lo más mínimo en peligro, más bien un poco emocionado.

"Soy Alfred" Dijo el rubio rojizo, extendiéndole una mano al otro.

"Arthur" Dijo el ojiverde, cauteloso. Tomando la mano frente a él estrechándola.

"Tus cejas…" El príncipe murmuró – ¡Son gigantes!-

Arthur se vio enfurecido por el comentario y azotó la cabeza de Alfred. "¡Eres un idiota!"

"Oow" Se llevó la mano al lugar del impacto, donde hace segundos había estado la de Arthur. En verdad se merecía ese golpe, no tenía idea de porqué pero le comenzaba a gustar obtener reacciones así, de esta nueva persona.

Arthur vió como el otro niño se reía como si hace no menos de un minuto habían estado luchando. "¿Estas mal de la cabeza?" dijo con una sonrisa y también él se echo a reír.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto seriamente Arthur después de un rato. Los dos niños se habían sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, lejos de cualquier guardia que vigilara el jardín.<p>

"Mi padre y madre trabajan todo el tiempo, supongo que quería alejarme de todo aunque fuera solo un día" Hubo algo en el pequeño príncipe el no contarle toda la verdad a Arthur. "¿y tú?"

"Pa'…" Alfred pudo ver como la expresión de Arthur se oscurecía y se llenaba de dolor. "El, zarpó hoy hacía Icedrop, cazará Aloes*."

El pequeño de ojos azules se quedo atónito, esas criaturas no eran fáciles de encontrar, mucho menos cazar. "Pero…"

"Ma' dice que el dinero que se hace es bueno y que Pa' estará bien" El ojiverde levantó su mirada alcanzando la de Alfred, solo para hacer el pequeño corazón del príncipe doler. Ojos verdes llenos de dolor, luchando con lágrimas que se asomaban a sus esquinas. "Pero yo los oí hablar anoche" Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla "Pa' no regresará dentro de diez años"

Arthur no pudo más e irrumpió en llanto. El príncipe sintió su garganta apretarse, sin saber qué hacer. Había oído de ese cargo, personas fuertes que se embarcaban en una expedición de años, que enduraban hambre, frío, soledad, tristeza pero hacían lo necesario por su familia, o simplemente personas que no tenían más porqué luchar.

Alfred como heredero al trono no podía simplemente dejar que Arthur siguiera triste, si no podía hacer feliz a una persona, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer feliz a un reino? Eso era lo que pasaba en la mente del príncipe de ojos azulados.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" Preguntó el pequeño heredero, como si habían estado manteniendo una conversación por horas.

"O…once años" Respondió Arthur entre sollozos.

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron con una idea en mente. "¡Vamos, eres 1 año mayor que yo!"

"¿Y?" Preguntó el rubio claro restándole importancia.

"¡Eso significa que tienes que ser más fuerte que yo!"

"¿Y?"

Alfred suspiró, un poco irritado.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al niño que se encontraba sentado, tiró de su brazo indicándole que también se pusiera de pie. Arthur lo hizo.

El pequeño heredero notó que apenas y le llegaba a la nariz del rubio. Esto lo hizo envidiar la altura del otro niño.

"¡Eres más alto!, significa que ya casi eres adulto, y como adulto tienes que cuidar de tu familia y ser fuerte por tu madre y por _ti_" Acentuó la ultima silaba con un pequeño toque en la nariz de Arthur, de la misma manera que su padre lo hacía con Alfred.

Arthur dejó salir una risita y vio de cabeza a pies al niño frente a él. "Eres raro niño, y un poco torpe, pero creo que tienes razón" Y con eso se secó las lagrimas con su camisa. Alfred notando unos pocos agujeros en ella.

Ahora que el príncipe lo notaba Arthur ni siquiera usaba zapatos.

"Ya va siendo muy tarde" El ojiverde musitó. Alfred se percató que el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el oeste. Había pasado toda la tarde, sus padres deberían estarlo buscando.

"Ya me tengo que ir" Dijo el ojiazul, y notó la tristeza en la cara del otro. "No te preocupes, ¿Qué tal si vienes mañana?"

El de cejas prominentes se alegró, pero luego confundido preguntó: "¿Qué hay de la familia real? Este es su jardín, nos descubrirán"

"Nadie del reino viene aquí, dudo que nos atrapen" Aseguró con una sonrisa el futuro rey.

"De acuerdo" Arthur decidió no cuestionar más a su nuevo amigo. "¿A la misma hora?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué has hecho toda la tarde, Alfred?" Le preguntó finalmente su madre, la reina, después de haberle hecho saber lo muy preocupada que había pasado todo el día.<p>

"Lo pase en el jardín, madre" No era que no confiara en ella para decirle toda la verdad, sino que ella tendía a juzgar a las personas por su titulo, como si eso definía a un ser humano. Y por lo que había visto de Arthur ese día, este no parecía poseer alguno. Además se sentía bien saber que Arthur era su secreto y de nadie más.

* * *

><p>"¿No te aburres de venir aquí siempre?" Preguntó Arthur inesperadamente.<p>

"¿A qué te refieres?" Dijo el rubio rojizo, un poco desconcertado. No había forma que Arthur se hubiera dado cuenta que él vivía en el castillo y que era el príncipe y futuro heredero de kingdom of spades. Se empezó a sentir incomodo, ¿cómo le explicaría a Arthur que era parte de la familia real? ¿Dejaría de caerle bien al pequeño con ojos esmeralda? _¿Arthur lo odiaría?_ Esa era la mayor preocupación del príncipe.

"Siempre nos reunimos aquí, ¿No te gustaría ir a otro lugar?" Alfred suspiro en alivio, ya habían pasado meses desde que conoció a Arthur. Y todos los días sin falta este lo había visitado. Dejó de asistir a las pequeñas reuniones de sus padres y por suerte, ninguno de ellos había descubierto que era lo que Alfred hacía o con _quien _se reunía.

Alfred se sintió un poco mal por seguirle ocultando la verdad a su amigo, pero había algo en la mirada de Arthur, y era amistad; pura y sincera amistad, y eso era un poco difícil de encontrar para el príncipe. Solo en muy extrañas ocasiones, tomando a Ludwig como ejemplo.

"¿Hola? ¿Alfred estás ahí?" Dijo Arthur con lo que quizás debió ser molestia, pero parecía más llena de cariño. Dio unos golpes en la cabellera rubia del heredero. "Si no me respondes, te dejare solo"

"¡Aquí estoy!" respondió Alfred con una sonrisa. "¿Dónde quieres ir?"

Arthur rápidamente se llevó su dedo índice posándolos sobre sus labios, señal para que el ojiazul guardara silencio. Como si alguien los estuviera escuchando. "Es un lugar secreto, y me ayuda a pensar cuando tengo problemas"

"Suena como tu lugar preferido" Dijo Alfred comenzándose a sentir un poco desplazado sin tener idea porqué.

"¡Lo es!" Respondió un Arthur muy entusiasmado, frunció el ceño como intentando recordar algo. "espera, es mi segundo lugar preferido."

"¿Cuál es el primero?" Preguntó Alfred un poco indiferente.

"El jardín real, porque tu siempre estas aquí"

El pequeño de ojos color cielo se sorprendió, y empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, y su rostro un poco caliente. Pero no hizo más que dejar salir una risita. Arthur se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios y rápidamente agregó: "Digo, no es porque me agrades o algo parecido, es solamente que me diviertes; eres medio tonto así que estoy seguro que te harías daño si estuvieras solo"

A esto Alfred dejó salir una carcajada, y empezó a sentir lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Esto solo enfureció a Arthur quien lo golpeó, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar murmurando algo, a lo que Alfred entendió solo palabras como: "Idiota" y otros insultos más. El príncipe de puso de pie y empezó a seguir a Arthur.

Ya habían avanzado, y pensamientos empezaron a preocupar al rubio rojizo, _Madre se enfadará si no llego a tiempo a cenar, ¿Qué haría si me perdiera? ¿Y si es una tramp-_ No quiso terminar ese tren de pensamientos, confiaba plenamente en Arthur. Y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

"¿Arthur?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Estamos cerca?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?" Era el turno del rubio claro para reírse, mientras que Alfred lo veía un poco molesto.

"¡Es porque no me dices donde es!"

"Es secreto" Respondió Arthur más entretenido de lo que debería.

Alfred notó que ya no se encontraban en el pueblo, si no que se dirigían al bosque; cerca de la frontera entre el reino de Spades y Hearts, esto lo inquietó. Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus cabellos, con los botones de su chaleco blanco y con las mangas de su camisa índigo. Arthur se dio cuenta de lo inquieto que se encontraba Alfred, cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos sujetándola fuertemente. Vio sus ojos como si su mirada sola podría llenarlo de seguridad y confianza; Y curiosamente Arthur lo había logrado.

"Confía en mi" Murmuró el rubio, no más fuerte que un susurro. Sin embargo para Alfred era suficiente. El pequeño heredero le respondió cerrando ligeramente su mano en la de Arthur.

Los cuatro reinos que vivían en armonía por una tregua acordada por el reino de Spades, Hearts, Clubs y Diamonds hacía ya años; compartían una peculiaridad: Toda rosa, lirio, petunia, girasol, tulipán y demás flores plantadas y crecidas dentro de ellos; nacían del color del reino al que pertenecían, los lirios azules del Kingdom of Spades, las rosas rojas del Kingdom of Hearts, los tulipanes color oro del Kingdom of Diamonds, en fin; Se decía que había sido obra de los dioses, una manera de respetar el territorio que se les había otorgado desde el principio de los tiempos. Kingdom of Hearts era el reino más próximo de Spades, algo que había fortalecido la amistad entre los dos.

Arthur seguía sosteniendo la mano de Alfred con la suya, mientras hablaban de como Alfred debía ser más valiente, pues pronto se convertiría en "un adulto como Arthur"; Cuando, sin previo aviso, el de cejas prominentes soltó la mano del menor, señalando que no se moviera de donde se encontraba parado. El rubio claro dio unos pasos adelante, girando su cabeza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie siguiéndolos le sonrió al pequeño niño frente a él y desapareció.

"¡Arthur!"

Alfred corrió donde hacía unos segundos había estado el ojiverde. "¡Arthur!" intentó el príncipe nuevamente, desesperación creciendo rápido en su pecho. Iba intentar nuevamente llamar a su amigo cuando sintió algo rodear su talón y ser halado de él. El príncipe cayó, deslizándose sobre una pendiente por, lo que el futuro rey sintió como, largos minutos. Hasta que se detuvo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, adoptando una posición de defensa, solo para encontrarse con Arthur ¿Riéndose? El príncipe no se movió de donde se encontraba, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Para su suerte, el otro rubio se acercó a él, posó su mano en el hombro del otro para calmarlo. Le sonrió y murmuró: "Al, mira"

El príncipe obedeció y recorrió toda el área con su mirada, se quedó atónito: Se encontraban en la frontera entre los dos reinos: Hearts y Spades. Era un hermoso paisaje cuyos protagonistas eran los colores rojos y azules. Todo se veía revestido de esos tonos. Se podía oír el canto alegre de aves mientras que una que otra ardilla correteaba por los arboles. Pero lo que ganó la atención del heredero fue un árbol en particular, este se encontraba en medio del claro. Era frondoso y fuerte, revestido completamente de hojas y de florecillas; estas eran pequeñas y sus pétalos empezaban con color escarlata mientras que en sus extremos eran cobalto. Recogió una flor admirándola, los colores se acoplaban entre ellos a tal grado que era imposible determinar donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro, era tan bella.

Arthur sonrió para él mismo, orgulloso de su trabajo. La expresión del niño con ojos color cielo hablaba por él. Se acercó a Alfred: "¿Qué te parece, Al?" El otro se limitó a sonreír, ojos verdes se encontraron con unos azules llenos de sincera alegría. El pequeño príncipe musitó: "Es hermoso". Algo en Arthur saltó, no estaba seguro qué había sido, si su pecho o su estómago; pero se convenció que no era un sentimiento tan malo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado seis años.<p>

Seis años desde que había conocido a Arthur.

Seis años de encontrarse y reunirse sin falta…

En esos seis años Alfred había descubierto unas cuantas cosas de Arthur: Se enojaba fácilmente, golpeaba con puños, insultaba cuando estaba inseguro de algo, procuraba nunca necesitar de alguien o parecer débil, era muy bueno manteniendo promesas. En esos seis años Arthur y Alfred se encontraban en el claro sin falta, y Arthur siempre había cumplido: excepto en dos días.

El primero: fue que la familia de Arthur se había visto envuelta en un crimen contra la corona perpetrado por su hermano. Este se había infiltrado al castillo y robado unos rollos antiguos. Como era de esperarse tenía que haber un castigo. El rey había decretado destierro inmediato, y quienes intentaran darle techo al criminal, serían considerados enemigos del reino. ¡Alfred había intentado ayudar, en serio, lo había hecho! Su padre le había gritado y ordenado que saliera del castillo, que no quería tratar con él en esos momentos. Al siguiente día se sorprendió pues vio a su mejor amigo en el lugar de siempre, el príncipe lo había intentado consolar; Arthur solamente irrumpía en llanto por su perdido hermano.

Y el segundo día, ese era ahora; Alfred se encontraba en el claro, solo. Vio el árbol de dos tonos, curiosamente en ese momento se veía desolado, como si toda su vida había sido drenada hasta de su ultima hoja. Sabía que algo muy malo había pasado. Se sentía impotente, no tenía idea donde vivía Arthur. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Había pasado toda la mañana en ese lugar y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, las sombras danzaban lentamente al compás de la estrella. El príncipe se puso de pie, sacudió sus pantalones. Miró tristemente el árbol una última vez y se encaminó al castillo. Oyó unos arbustos sacudirse, Alfred no se encontraba solo; el corazón del príncipe se estremeció. "¡Sal de ahí, y pelea como hombre!".

"¿Siempre tan bestial Alfred?" Se oyó la respuesta.

_Esa voz. _"¡Artie!" gritó el ojiazul y corrió en la dirección del otro niño, tan pronto como el mayor había caminado al centro del claro recibió el fuerte abrazo de su mejor amigo, y con la misma fuerza lo abrazó también. Alfred estaba confundido, normalmente Arthur a estas alturas lo hubiera golpeado e insultado. Sin embargo el futuro rey sintió como el más alto temblaba en sus brazos.

"¿Arthur?"

Se separó para ver mejor el rostro de su amigo lleno de lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Por un momento el ojiverde dudo, luego respondió:

"Ma', ella…" Tragó "Ella está muy enferma, Al"

Alfred se congeló, sintió escalofríos subiendo por su espalda.

"No te preocupes Artie, todo estará bien, ya lo verás", le aseguró el menor. Los dos platicaron y se quedaron en compañía mucho después que el sol había desaparecido. Poco le importaban los regaños de su madre, Arthur lo necesitaba y no se iba a mover de ahí.

El siguiente día pasó dolorosamente lento, y nuevamente faltaba Arthur. No obstante Alfred sentía algo que no estaba bien, tenía un horrible presentimiento pero se limitó a esperar al de ojos esmeraldas.

Pasó toda la tarde en el claro hasta el anochecer. No había señal de su amigo y en su corazón sabía que no iba a haber. Se levantó, mantuvo su vista en el suelo todo el camino de regreso al castillo. Su madre lo recibió, sin embargo no mencionó nada sobre la hora de llegada de su hijo. El pequeño llegó a su habitación, el rubio claro nunca dejando sus pensamientos. Sabía que las cosas no irían a estar bien, no tenía idea como; pero sentía la tristeza y desesperación de Arthur: Su madre había muerto.

La mañana siguiente, para sorpresa del heredero, Arthur estaba en el claro, esperándolo. Alfred corrió hasta su amigo y le dio un cálido abrazo. "Arthur, estaba preocupado" El príncipe murmuró en la cabellera rubia del otro. Se separó de su amigo para encontrar sus ojos. Sintió su corazón hundirse cuando los vio: hermosos ojos esmeralda, oscurecidos y tristes, cansados de llorar.

"Ma' falleció, Al"

Alfred sintió lágrimas cálidas en las esquinas de sus ojos, asintió con su cabeza y volvió a abrazar al otro muchacho.

Pasaron horas en silencio, ninguno de los dos amenazando con romperlo hasta que Arthur dijo:

"¿Alfred?"

El otro le respondió viéndolo a los ojos.

"Me voy, zarpo mañana para Icedrop"

Alfred se paralizó.

"¡Arthur-!"

"Me reuniré con Pa', Al"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Dijo Alfred, empezando a levantar la voz.

"¡Ma' murió, mi hermano fue desterrado!"

"Pero-" Intentó intervenir el ojiazul.

"¡No hay nada para mi aquí!"

"¡¿Qué hay de mi?" Gritó el menor, con lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas "¡Yo estoy aquí, no soy suficiente para que te quedes!"

Los rasgos de Arthur se suavizaron al oír esto: "Alfred" murmuró y sostuvo la cara del rubio rojizo en sus manos, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla del más bajo.

El otro empujó las manos del mayor, alejándose del gesto. "Quédate, Arthur"

"No tengo donde vivir, Al; nuestra casa estaba endeudada, ahora que Ma' no está se han apropiado de ella."

Una idea iluminó la expresión del príncipe.

"¡Vive conmigo!, le diré a madre que te prepare un cuarto; ¡Será genial! Viviremos juntos y…"

Su amigo tristemente negó con su cabeza.

"No puedo permitir eso, Alfred"

El ojiazul sintió como su última oportunidad se oscurecía, como su corazón empezaba a quebrarse y solo le faltaban unos pocos alientos de vida.

"¡Arthur no lo entiendes!" intentó otra vez "Yo soy-"

"Alfred" Su amigo lo cortó.

"¡Yo puedo hacer que vivas con nosotros!, Arthur yo-"

"¡Alfred basta!" Lo interrumpió nuevamente con más fuerza. "Si te preocupas por mí, me dejarás hacer esto".

Alfred guardó silencio, lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Puede que quizás no tenga tanto dinero como tu familia, pero déjame ser fuerte" Arthur hizo una pausa "Siempre estás para mi, ayudándome a levantarme, diciendo que debo serlo por mi familia" Sujetó nuevamente la cara del menor "Dame esta oportunidad"

Alfred quería gritar, decirle a su amigo que se quedará con él; sentía que este se deslizaba de sus dedos y no lo podía atrapar. No era su lugar. Sujetó la cara de Arthur, imitando a su amigo. Y lo apreció por última vez, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio, sus rasgos finos, sus labios. Lentamente el príncipe se movió a solo unos centímetros del rostro del otro, sintiendo su respiración. Posó sus labios suavemente en los del ojiverde, mientras que Arthur sujetó fuertemente la espalda del más bajo, respondiendo el beso.

Esa noche, el sueño fue escaso para el príncipe; Arthur zarpaba en la mañana y él debía estar ahí.

* * *

><p>Alfred corría lo más rápido que le era posible. No fue difícil localizar donde se encontraría Arthur, a lo lejos se podía divisar un enorme barco siendo cargado de provisiones. Y a un muchacho rubio en especial también.<p>

"¡Artie!" Llamó Alfred para captar la atención de su amigo. El otro lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

"Llegaste" fue lo único que salió de los labios de Arthur.

"Mira esto, te traje algo" Buscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos, mientras un confundido rubio lo veía. Sacó un pequeño relicario, estaba forjado como el emblema del reino de Spades. Arthur lo recibió, adentro se encontraba un reloj y una nota, se leía: _Regresa._

"Al, no puedo aceptar este regalo" Dijo el más alto preocupado.

"No es un regalo"

Arthur se veía confundido, así que el príncipe elaboró un poco más.

"Te lo prestaré" Sonrió Alfred, "me lo tienes que regresar"

"Al…"

"No digas más, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos" El heredero intentó encubrir la tristeza de su voz, pero Arthur sabía que estaba allí. "Este relicario ha estado en mi familia por décadas, Madre estará enojada si lo pierdo, así que me lo debes regresar. Tú tienes que regresar"

"Alfred"

"Promételo"

El dolor en los ojos de Alfred era insoportable. "Idiota, lo prometo" Aseguró Arthur.

"¡TODOS A BORDO!" Dijo quien seguramente debía ser el capitán del barco.

"Esa es mi señal"

"Arthur debo decirte algo acerca de mi" El muchacho de cejas grandes lo vio, expectante.

El príncipe lo pensó, quería contarle toda la verdad a su amigo, pero Arthur estaba a punto de irse, no sabía si el otro se enojaría con él, si eso haría al mayor no querer volver al reino. Así que tomo una decisión. "Te lo diré cuando regreses" finalizó, sonriendo.

El rubio claro levantó una ceja y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia. "Eres raro niño" le dijo, repitiendo lo que una vez ya había salido de su boca hace años. Entró al barco. Este empezaba a moverse, Alfred veía a personas, mujeres y niños despidiéndose de sus seres queridos; algunos llorando y otros desolados. Arthur se asomó a la cubierta, con los otros pasajeros. El bote avanzaba, despegándose de la orilla.

"¡Artie!" Llamo la atención del otro. "¡Te escribiré!" prometió el futuro rey. Esto hizo que Arthur se sonrojara, levanto su brazo, despidiéndose de su mejor amigo. El gran barco se hacía más pequeño con el paso de los segundos y el perfil de Arthur no era nada más que una mancha borrosa. El príncipe se quedó ahí hasta que el barco se perdiera de vista, contemplando como una maquina fría y de metal no solo se llevaba a uno de sus más preciados amigos, sino que también una parte de su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>*Monstruo marino del Mar Caribe que rodea las costas de Santo Domingo. Las antiguas crónicas lo describen con un cuello muy largo similar a una oca, con la cabeza puntiaguda como una pera, sin escamas y con cuatro aletas bajo el vientre. (Pero en este caso vivirán en zonas frías)<strong>

**Falta un capitulo mas para esta corta historia, si quieren ver mas USUK, pueden visitar la historia principal, que incluye mas parejas e involucra el resto de los reinos y sus personajes.**

**fan fiction .net/s/7520622/1/Juego_de_Cartas (remover espacios)**

**O visiten las historias que he publicado, se llama "Juego de Cartas"**

**Feliz navidad! ~**


	2. Sigo esperándote

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. Sigo esperando<strong>

_Arthur Kirkland:_

_ Como lo prometido es deuda, te escribo esta carta. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejaste el reino: uno, dos, tal vez tres meses. Nada en el pueblo ha cambiado, sin embargo todo se siente diferente sin tu presencia._

_Saber cuando recibirás está carta está más allá de mí, posiblemente para esa fecha ya habré cumplido mi decimoséptima primavera; Madre está muy emocionada, Artie. Sigue repitiendo que con los días que pasan me convierto más y más en un hombre, y que debo empezar a ocuparme del "negocio familiar"; ella siempre ha sido así._

_En caso me quieras escribir no es necesario enviarla a una dirección, escribe mi nombre en el sobre: Alfred F. Jones. Yo me aseguraré de recibirla. _

_Y con eso me despido, es una carta pequeña; pero no quiero quitar todo tu tiempo. Siempre estás en mis pensamientos._

_- Alfred._

* * *

><p>Seis meses habían pasado sin ruido alguno, como un gato colándose silenciosamente en un hogar al que no es invitado. El príncipe, con un año más, cumplía ya su décima semana encerrado en su habitación. La comida le era llevada a su pieza, siendo rara la vez que esta era probada. Arthur no había respondido. La reina muchas veces había intentado sacarlo repitiéndole que no era sano que se quedara encerrado. Ludwig lo había visitado también, poco progreso se había logrado, por lo menos había hecho que el heredero empezara a comer.<p>

Así que ahí se encontraba nuevamente. Encerrado en una cárcel a voluntad, una cárcel tapizada por papel fino decorado por espadas, una cama de gran tamaño que en lugar de proveer sueño cálido y descanso, se sentía helada con noches de vigilia. Había una ventana: iba desde el techo al suelo; se apreciaba a través de ella todo el pueblo, y más allá se perfilaba el océano azul e interminable. '_Una cárcel hermosa'. _Pensó amargamente el príncipe. Podría ser escrito como un cuento. El príncipe azul aprisionado hasta el fin de sus días _por voluntad._ Negó con su cabeza, era improbable que algún que otro dramaturgo despilfarraría palabras poéticas en un cuento como ese.

Oyó a alguien abrir la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en ver quien era su nuevo visitante; Alfred se perdía en el océano, pensamientos creando una realidad alterna imposible de cumplir. En los últimos meses esos pensamientos le evitaban volverse demente.

"Tienes que salir, príncipe-aru"

Conocía esa voz

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yao?"

Wang Yao el jack real, guardián personal de la corona, consejero y mano derecha del rey. Había servido antes que el rey fuera coronado. Sus rasgos eran finos, casi femeninos. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, dejándola caer en su hombro derecho. Parecía haberle ganado en una carrera al tiempo; podía fácilmente hacerse pasar por hermano de Alfred, era el mejor blandiendo una espada en el reino. Poseía la experiencia de un veterano y la fuerza de un joven. El rey estaba en buenas manos.

"Te he cuidado desde que eras un bebé-aru, ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ti?"

"No es un suceso diario que el cuidador del rey malgaste su tiempo con el príncipe."

"Tu padre está preocupado por ti"

Alfred dejó salir una carcajada. "Ahora" dijo después de un rato "eso es menos posible que la declaración de hace rato, mi buen amigo"

"Mi príncipe" comenzó el jack.

"El rey de Spades puede poseer cualidades dignas y esperadas en un buen hombre, pero ser 'un buen padre' no está en ellas" terminó el príncipe ásperamente. Yao lo vio, triste.

"Estas cuatro paredes entristecen tu alma, Alfred"

"Aprecio que te preocupes" Dijo el príncipe, distraído. Las palabras recitadas automáticamente. Sus pensamientos habiendo ya dejado la realidad una vez más para hundirse en el océano sinfín de sueños quebrados. "Estoy seguro que conoces la salida." Terminó, señalando la puerta de madera, con decoraciones de espadas talladas.

Yao bajó la mirada y sonrió, como un padre a su hijo. "Si no te conociera mejor, príncipe Alfred, diría que una chica linda te ha roto el corazón-aru" Esto hizo al príncipe regresar a la tierra. Le regresó la sonrisa al jack, entretenido por la ironía. "Tienes correspondencia" y con eso, sigilosamente como había entrado, se fue.

Alfred lentamente se acercó a la cómoda, donde Yao había dejado un pedazo de papel. El príncipe lo tomó en mano:

_Alfred F. Jones_

El rubio sintió su corazón estremecerse. Una luz de esperanza al fondo de su mente encenderse. _Podría… _el papel se encontraba doblado con un ligero olor a sal.

_ Alfred, es la primera vez que hago esto así que no tengo idea de cómo irá, pero aquí va:_

_Hace días que tocamos puerto, antse antes de salir a pescar debimos abastecernos en un pequeño pueblo. Nunca había salido del reino y aquí todo es blanco y puro. Cuando vez hacia el horizonte sientes que puedes empezar desde cero, borrando cualquier error cometido en el pasado._

_Te extr-_

_Me encontré con mi padre, está feliz de verme; después de todo, soy su única familia ahora. No te preocupes intentaré convencerlo y regresaremos a vivir a Spades._

_La comida es algo escasa, y la temperatura cae cada segundo. Las literas son pequeñas y los descansos son raros cuando trabajas, pero en la noche… la noche es hermosa. El cielo se pinta de colores. ¡Es como si danzaran al ritmo del anochecer! Los pueblerinos le llaman aurora o algo parecido. Dece- Desearía que las pudieras ver. Tú siempre viste la belleza hasta en las cosas más pequeñas._

_Espero que no te metas en problemas, no estoy ahí para sacarte de ellos y deja de ser irresponsable. Sé que no sobrevivirás sin mí mucho tiempo. Supongo que es mi deber cuidarte no tengo idea del porqué. Así que, no te olvides de mí ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Arthur._

Solo Arthur era capaz de sermonear a alguien en una carta. Alfred sonrió cálidamente. El príncipe no supo si fue su imaginación o el sol en tan solo unos segundos había crecido e intensificado su fulgor, todo se veía esclarecido, vivo… alegre. El de ojos cielo guardó el pequeño pedazo de papel en un cajón. Extrañaba a su amigo, pero confiaba en él. Arthur se encontraba bien y eso era suficiente para llenar el corazón de Alfred de paz. Asegurándose de mantener la carta a salvo; salió de su habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió al claro que Arthur le había mostrado de niños.

* * *

><p>No tomó mucho tiempo para que el pueblo de Spades conociera el rostro de su futuro rey. En efecto, la definición de 'rey' para Alfred consistía en ayudar a todas las personas de cualquier índole. Después de todo ¿Quién era un rey sino el héroe de todo su reino? El príncipe de ojos añil se encargaría de salvar a todas las personas a las que estaba en su poder auxiliar, esa era su misión.<p>

En este momento se encontraba con una pequeña anciana, sus cabellos ya pintados de plata, el peso del tiempo sobre su espalda y pies impidiéndole caminar como décadas atrás. Alfred la había divisado teniendo problemas llevando comestibles, el príncipe se había apresurado hacia ella. '_Por pequeñas cosas se comienzan Alfred'_, se repetía el muchacho rubio; la décimo novena vez que se lo decía a sí mismo: una vez ayudando a un pequeño niño cuyo gato había trepado hasta la copa de un árbol; otra vez al panadero, horneando cuando el cocinero se había herido gravemente en su brazo; otra vez cazando un ladrón que había robado una bolsa de una señorita; y muchas más, habían sido unas semanas muy ocupadas.

"Gracias príncipe" Dijo con voz cansada y vetusta, la anciana. "No sé qué hubiera hecho sin usted"

"¡No hay de qué!" Rió el joven heredero. "De todas formas, tienen que haber héroes ¿no?" Sonrió honestamente el rubio.

"Serás un gran rey, Príncipe Alfred" Dijo, poniéndose seria. "Lo puedo asegurar"

El de ojos azulados rió nerviosamente, apreciaba los halagos y cumplidos; mejor dicho, le encantaban, pero aquellos englobando una responsabilidad tan grande tal como convertirse en rey, siempre lo ponían tenso.

"Déjame darte algo por sus molestias, su Alteza" Manifestó la anciana, abriendo un pequeño monedero de cuero.

"No podría aceptar nada" Dijo automáticamente Alfred.

"Vamos, muchacho, no puedo dejar que te vayas sin nada después de tomarte la molestia de ayudar a una anciana"

El príncipe le sonrió, una nueva idea en mente.

"Puedo conformarme con algo" Dijo mientras la mujer lo veía curiosa, Alfred continuó "El beso de una mujer hermosa, ¿Qué tal?" El rubio notó como las mejillas de su acompañante de pintaron ligeramente de escarlata, pero aceptó. Colocó sus labios sutilmente en una mejilla del heredero y se alejó lentamente dejando salir una risilla nerviosa sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"Debes ser todo un personaje con tus pretendientes, Príncipe" Opinó la señora después de un rato, nunca dejando de sonreír. "Un don Juan diría yo, mira cómo has dejado a una humilde vieja como yo" Bromeó señalando el carmesí que no dejaba sus pómulos.

El joven ojos azulados se despidió de la mujer mientras se encaminaba al castillo. Alfred nunca había perdido tiempo en eso, ¿Buscar a alguien de pareja? La idea sola parecía insólita si lo pensaba. ¿Amigos? Eso era necesario, como Ludwig o Arthur; Tú los apoyas, ellos te apoyan. Parecía más lógico.

Eso le recordó a la última carta que había recibido de Arthur, estas eran esporádicas. Algunos meses recibía más que otros. Habían pasado dos años desde que habían tenido que despedirse. Por su parte, el príncipe también le escribía a Arthur, contando cosas triviales ocurridas en el día o demás y cuando venía a su memoria le preguntaba a su amigo por aquel pequeño relicario que simbolizaba la promesa que Arthur regresaría.

Una gota helada sacó al príncipe de sus pensamientos. Llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz. Lo que había caído no era agua ¿Hielo? _Nieve. _Raro, faltaban unos cuantos meses para invierno. Al darse cuenta, sintió como la temperatura había caído drásticamente; todavía se encontraba en el pueblo de Spades; veía como las personas corrían, guardando abarrotes y demás artículos de comercio; mientras los copos de nieve danzaban llenos de vida dirigidos a su muerte en el suelo helado acompañando a sus hermanos caídos.

El príncipe reanudó su camino hacia el castillo y notó la raíz de la improvisada nevisca, casi entrando al majestuoso palacio de Spades, se encontraba un carruaje siendo arrastrado por dos grandes caballos, vestidos hasta su montura de hermosa seda con pequeños patrones de tréboles; dicho carruaje revestido con piedras preciosas color esmeralda: El rey de Clubs había llegado.

* * *

><p>Kingdom of Clubs era temido y respetado pues en este reino residía el orden y poder de las cuatro estaciones; el rey, Iván, era el responsable del cambio o la conservación de dichas temporadas: Si reía, era primavera; si entristecía, llovía; si se molestaba, era invierno; en fin Iván Braginski sostenía una gran responsabilidad en manos. Mientras, en este momento, Kingdom of Spades se veía cubierto por un creciente manto de delgada nieve.<p>

Alfred había ingresado al castillo para recibir a la realeza de Clubs, más para satisfacción de la reina; quien por cierto le había dado a recordar al joven heredero acerca de '_ciertas_ responsabilidades del futuro rey de Spades y demás'; desafortunadamente no había llegado a tiempo y ahora el rey y la reina se encontraban reunidos con el rey de Spades, padre de Alfred, discutiendo uno que otro tema de comercio o bien, de otra naturaleza.

Después que acabó de exponerse a otro sermón, a veces interminable, de su madre; esperó a los invitados reales en la estancia del castillo, se sentó sobre una silla y miró a lo que algún día sería _su_ reino: Spades. Todo se veía claro, como una página blanca, sin manchas, sin errores…_perfecta._ El invierno nunca había sido su estación favorita, pero después de la primera nevisca, toda calle, casa y árbol parecía sacado de cuentos infantiles en donde la vida es perfecta y tiene un final feliz, una vida a la que el príncipe aspiraba.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó, vio, era el despacho de su padre. La reunión había terminado, era su oportunidad, rápidamente se incorporó y se dirigió a los invitados. Nunca antes había conocido ni visto al rey de Clubs; quiso causar una buena impresión, después de todo, desde que los reinos se habían establecido, las relaciones entre Clubs y Spades siempre estaban tensas.

El rey vestía una gran túnica de los colores representando su reino, una gama que iba desde el esmeralda hasta tintes color betún. Llevaba un cetro, algo que le agregaba a su ya muy imponente presencia; notó sus ojos, eran violetas, se veían fríos; sus cabellos eran casi del color de la nieve incesante del cielo; su tez blanca solo agregando a la ya apariencia gélida del rey. Era alto. Alfred meramente le llegaba a los ojos. Se veía joven pero experimentado.

Después dirigió su atención al acompañante del rey, la reina de Clubs. Era verdaderamente hermosa, alta, su cabello descendía sobre sus hombros parecía una cascada ondulante marrón. Llevaba un vestido color verde ceñido a su cintura con pequeños tréboles estampados; sus ojos a diferencia de los de su esposo se veían cálidos, tiernos. Y mientras caminaba perfilaba una sonrisa en su cara.

La reina, Elizaveta, se acercó al príncipe dando largos pasos agraciados como una bailarina. Alfred hizo un gesto de reverencia, recibiéndola.

"Debes ser el príncipe"

"Si, Su Majestad" respondió el rubio.

"¡Pero mira qué joven más apuesto eres!" Rió la hermosa reina. "Muy pronto te casarás, ¡Lo sé! Espero que elijas un chico tan lindo como tú" Las mejillas de Elizaveta se encendieron.

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó Alfred, desconcertado. La chica de de ojos esmeralda rió nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte ante una broma no contada.

"¡Lo puedo ver!" Chilló Elizaveta, sonriendo ampliamente, su mirada perdida ante un futuro radiante que nadie más podía adivinar. "Tu esposo: rubio, alto, fornido, ojos azules. ¡Será perfecto!"

El príncipe estaba confundido, le había sido enseñado: Los únicos capaces de ver el futuro era la familia real de Spades, a menos que la de cabello marrón estuviera bromeando y-

"¿Rubio, alto? ¡Eso suena como Ludwig!" Cayó en cuenta el príncipe, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento. La joven reina de Clubs dejó salir una risilla.

"¡Siempre pensé que ustedes dos harían una magnifica pareja!" Terminó Elizaveta, sus mejillas aún rojizas.

Alfred no dijo nada, solo sintió su rostro arder.

"Mi Reina, deja de asustar al príncipe" Se oyó a alguien decir; el ya mencionado príncipe desvió su mirada buscando el origen de la voz, solo para encontrarse con ojos violetas viendo sus propios azules fijamente.

"Somos invitados después de todo" dijo Iván, rey de Clubs. Su voz pacífica e inocente, dulce como la de un niño que no sabe de la perversidad y malicia del mundo; sin embargo, el rubio notó, dicha inocencia no llegaba a sus ojos fríos y distantes, serios pero a la vez despiadados.

Alfred sintió su sangre helar.

El príncipe escuchó a Yao, el jack de Spades, aclarar su garganta desde donde se encontraba haciendo su guardia. Alfred rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error; hizo reverencia al rey invitado. Iván asintió con su cabeza y dijo:

"Es mi inmenso placer conocer al sucesor del rey de Spades"

"G-gracias" tartamudeó Alfred. El ojiazul se sorprendió; nunca tartamudeaba, desde que era un pequeño siempre había sido orgulloso, confiado, alegre (Y un poco pedante si le preguntaban a Yao); pero tímido, nunca.

Era la mirada de Iván, lo tenía intranquilo. Al joven príncipe no le gustaba para nada.

"Nos retiramos, Príncipe. Si nos disculpan," El rey de ojos violáceos se dirigió a otro hombre; este tenía anteojos y su cabello era un poco más oscuro que el de la reina. Debía ser el jack "Roderich, vamos."

El hombre a quien se habían dirigido antes caminó hacia el príncipe, asintió con su cabeza, saludando al rubio y se marchó junto a su rey. Elizaveta plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Alfred y acompañó a su esposo.

De repente, el de ojos añil, sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro. Giró su cabeza y reconoció a su padre, este lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

"Veo que te interesa conocer a los demás reinos, eso me alegra"

"Padre, ¿Hace cuanto estamos en paz con Kingdom of Clubs?" Preguntó súbitamente Alfred.

"Desde antes que mi padre fuera rey, y antes que su padre también. Han sido muchas décadas, Alfred" Respondió el rey, solemne. "Pero, ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Hay algo que te inquiete?"

"No es nada padre, pero ¿No te preocupa Iván? Sé que sonríe, pero parece que oculta algo"

"Recuerda hijo, no es de la realeza juzgar a un libro por su portada"

"Pero padre-"

"¡No te eduque para sacar conclusiones como esa! ¡¿Verdad?"

El príncipe se rindió "Si, padre"

"Ahora Alfred, ven, compartamos un fest-" El rey no fue capaz de terminar su frase, empezó a toser, ruidosamente. El rubio corrió rápidamente hacia su padre a socorrerlo, seguía tosiendo violentamente. En cuestión de segundos Yao se encontraba con él.

"¡Llamen al médico!" Gritó el jack real.

La reina había llegado en algún momento, el príncipe no se percató, su madre se encontraba llorando. La visión de Alfred parecía empañarse y todo comenzó a moverse lento, lo único que oía era su propio corazón latir.

* * *

><p>El rey había caído gravemente enfermo hacía ya una semana, el gran reino de Spades se encontraba débil. Y Alfred nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo.<p>

Estaba acompañando a su padre, éste se encontraba reposando en su cama, el imponente tamaño de la recámara acentuando el cuerpo del rey a parecer más frágil, enfermo y pequeño. Se encontraban solos, padre e hijo, a petición del rey. El Jack real, como siempre, manteniendo guardia afuera de la pieza.

"Alfred, hijo mío," Comenzó el rey de Spades, voz débil, solo un poco más fuerte que un susurro "sé que muy pronto dejaré este mundo para encontrarme con mi propio padre."

"¡Padre, no digas eso, los médicos, estoy seguro que ellos encontraran una cura!"

"He cometido muchos errores en mi juventud, y aun como rey" continuó "pero los dioses saben que he querido darte lo mejor, instruirte para que llegues a ser el mejor rey que Spades ha visto."

El príncipe estaba mudo, siguió escuchando las palabras de despedida de su padre:

"Así que presta atención a este consejo, pues es valioso."

Alfred sintió su garganta cerrarse, su corazón aumentando la velocidad de cada latido por segundo. Quería hablar, parar a su padre, que no declarara su propia sentencia de muerte; pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios. Su antecesor continuó:

"Recuerda esto, hijo mío: En todo los años venideros, que sirvas como rey a este pueblo, debes gobernar _con el corazón_." El príncipe vio a su moribundo padre y dijo:

"¿Te refieres a los Beilschmidt padre? Sabes que seguiré siendo amigo de Ludwig, no debes preocuparte, los dos reinos, Hearts y Spades se apoyarán en días malos y buenos."

El rey rió, voz esgarrada y enferma.

"No me refiero a eso, Alfie" Pasó sus largos y callosos dedos por los cabellos claros de su hijo. "Me refiero a esto" Con su mano tocó el pecho de su predecesor. "Con estecorazón, _tu_ corazón. Hazlo y tu pueblo te amará y recordará por siempre." Las comisuras de sus labios se alargaron formando una sonrisa.

Una lágrima se deslizó sobre la mejilla de Alfred. Sujetó fuertemente la mano de su padre, que se encontraba en su pecho y vio como los ojos de su antecesor se cerraban.

"¿Padre?" Sollozó el joven.

Su padre suspiró "No te preocupes Alfie, guarda silencio, papá solo quiere descansar un rato"

Alfred recordó esas palabras de cuando era un niño y su padre tenía unos minutos libres para dormir, el muchacho de ojos azules guardó silencio y observó el pecho del hombre acostado en cama hasta que se quedó inmóvil, su último aliento de vida abandonando sus pulmones.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur:<em>

_Siempre me alegra saber de ti, así como, espero, te alegre saber de mí. ¿Sabes? Todos los días visito el claro en el bosque, cuido del árbol pues odiaría perderlo también…_

_Tengo que preguntarte: ¿Todavía guardas el relicario? Sabes que lo quiero de regreso, madre se enojará si no lo tengo; aunque me haría feliz saber que al ver eso te acuerdas de tu amigo, en el reino, que no te ha olvidado. _

_Debo darte noticias, hay un nuevo rey en Kingdom of Spades, es joven y sin experiencia pero espero que pueda sacar adelante al país, y creo que todo el pueblo opina lo mismo, ojala tú opines igual._

_- Alfred._

El príncipe había guardado luto por su padre, tristemente debía cumplir otras responsabilidades que requerían de su atención urgentemente. Este día sería su coronación y así se convertiría en la máxima autoridad y todo el Kingdom of Spades sería suyo. Recién se había terminado de arreglar, repitió frente al espejo el juramento y el discurso ya ensayado, todo debía salir perfecto. Luego vio su apariencia, los sastres reales habían realizado un sobresaliente y hermoso trabajo. Diferentes tonos de azul y telas preciosas habían sido cuidadosamente elegidos; se arregló su larga chaqueta y el cuello cuando oyó a alguien tocar la puerta.

"Soy su jack, Majestad-aru" Dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta, dejándose entrar.

"Basta con esa clase de respeto, puedes seguir hablándome como siempre lo has hecho Yao." Sonrió, Alfred, a su viejo amigo.

"No, Mi Rey, no puedo" El hombre de la coleta se arrodilló ante el joven en señal de respeto y se incorporó nuevamente. "Siempre me pregunté cómo te verías cuando llegara este día-aru; si seguirías siendo un niño o ya te habrías convertido en un hombre"

"¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?" preguntó Alfred, curioso.

"Es la unión de dos" respondió Yao, tomando la corbata y atándola al delgado cuello del joven rey con práctica. La introdujo en la abotonada chaqueta y continuó: "Y espero que nunca cambie, Su Magnificencia, con la experiencia de un hombre pero la esperanza de un niño-aru."

Los hermosos ojos cielo de Alfred se enrojecieron, el muy pronto rey odiaba llorar, lo hacía ver débil; y Yao le recordaba demasiado a su difunto padre. Su guardia personal se percató y rápidamente agregó:

"Sé que él está viéndote en este momento, y está orgulloso-aru"

"Gracias" murmuró quedamente.

Su acompañante sacó rápidamente un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, vio la hora y se dirigió a Alfred, "Ya es hora, Su Excelencia" dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, antes de retirarse le recordó al joven: "Has practicado el discurso, espero-aru"

"¿Cuándo mi responsabilidad ha fallado?" Dijo sonriendo Alfred.

"¿Quiere que entregue la lista, antes o después de la coronación?" Ladeó su cabeza el de facciones finas.

"_Touché_" Fue la respuesta de Alfred entre dientes.

"Casi lo olvidaba, mi Rey, tiene correspondencia-aru" El jack real señaló una cómoda y desapareció.

El príncipe se apresuró y abrió el pedazo de papel:

_Alfred:_

_ Idiota, como si de verdad esperaras que perdiera ese reloj, aunque luego de pensar mucho, creo que es más sabio venderlo, quiero decir, fue un obsequio ¿Verdad? Y se ve costoso, puedo recibir dinero fácilmente. Es broma, no creas que sería tan desalmado. Es bueno saber que alguien se ocupa del claro, es un lugar hermosísimo fuera una pena que dejara de existir._

_¿Un nuevo rey? ¡Y joven! Puedo apostar mi vida a que es un mocoso ingrato y pomposo. ¿Alguien viviendo desde su cuna en esas comodidades? No me fiaría de él._

Alfred rió a esto, en verdad, Arthur nunca cambiaba.

_Hablando de un tema más serio, debo confesarte algo: Hable con mi padre y está decidido a nunca regresar al reino, no solo porque no tenemos lugar ahí, sino que, nunca perdonará lo que le hicieron a mi pequeño hermano. Nunca pude encontrarlo nuevamente._

_Siempre te escribiré, aunque se nos sea imposible vernos._

_- Arthur_

El príncipe quedó sin habla, ¿Arthur nunca regresaría? Debía hacer algo, ¡No podía dejarlo ir así como así! Rápidamente se dio cuenta, debía salir, su pueblo lo esperaba, era _su _coronación.

Salió y fue recibido cálidamente con aplausos y gritos eufóricos del pueblo, todos llamaban a su nuevo rey: "Rey Alfred".

Se aproximó al hermoso y decorado pedestal y comenzó a recitar el discurso y el juramento a su pueblo; cuidar a su pueblo, luchar y dar todo por ellos también.

No pudo evitar pensar en su amigo que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia: ¿Nunca volvería a ver esos ojos verdes que lo llenaban de paz? Debía de haber algo, _tenía que hacer lo que fuera._ Terminó su juramento y la corona, usada desde hace siglos por su padre y sus antepasados, incrustada con piedras preciosas del color característico de Spades, se le fue colocada; el pueblo gritaba de regocijo ante su nuevo rey. Su madre lo vio, orgullo llenando sus ojos añiles como los de su hijo; no obstante Alfred seguía preocupado por un chico de grandes cejas, de todas maneras él quería y apreciaba a Arthur…No, eso no estaba bien, el verbo "Querer" se oía superficial, vago, y vacío, no. Lo que sentía por Arthur era más fuerte, más grande. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a sentir esto, si fue desde pequeños cuando conoció por primera vez al rubio más claro, o si había sido desde que empezaron a escaparse para encontrarse en el claro o si fue el beso que habían compartido la noche antes que Arthur partiera.

Todo eso no importaba, se sintió mareado y su corazón parecía palpitar a mil por hora ante la realización que _amaba a Arhur Kirkland._

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía miedo que se pareciera a la coronación de Ludwig así que intenté escribir una situación similar con diferente proyección. Ojalá haya sido buena.<strong>

**Tengo buenas noticias para aquellos que se lamentaron porque eran solo dos caps: hice cuentas y serán alrededor de 4 capitulos en total, y eso que es aparte de la historia principal! xD**

**Ahh y cuando escribia en word, en el cap habían cosas en las cartas de Arthur que estaban tachadas: el "te extraño" y las faltas de ortografia, cuando vi que en este sitio no se puede tachar, los reemplacé con pequeños guiones, espero que se haya ententido que Artie si lo quiere pero no deja de ser nuestro tsundere favorit 3**

**fan fiction .net/s/7520622/1/Juego_de_Cartas (remover espacios)**

**O visiten las historias que he publicado, se llama "Juego de Cartas"**

**Reviews make this girl happy~**


	3. El amor es como un espejo

**Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera todos los personajes saldrian del closet ^^**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3. El amor es como un espejo<strong>

_Los deberes de un rey nunca terminan, _fue lo que aprendió el joven de ojos cobalto al pasar un poco de tiempo, sentía un enorme peso sobre su espalda dado a las arduas horas de trabajo, Alfred estaba exhausto. Desde su coronación poco había dormido, y ya se le hacía notar. Rodeando sus ojos cielo, se pintaban sombras profundas, señalando la falta de añorado descanso. Fue forzado a usar anteojos, 'recetados por el buen doctor'. El joven rey se había opuesto rotundamente a usar ese tipo de artilugios, pues sentía que era una molestia; su madre había insistido, así que no había manera de contradecir, de todas formas veía mejor con ellos.

Había demasiado que hacer; decretar leyes, firmar permisos, reuniones interminables de ganadería y agronomía, actos públicos a los que debía asistir; debido a que no estaba casado y el 'espacio' de reina no estaba ocupado: todas estas responsabilidades caían sobre el rubio.

Escuchó a alguien entrar a su despacho mientras estaba ocupado ojeando un documento acerca de comercialización en el reino, levantó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a una joven frente a su escritorio. Ella al ver al rey viéndole confundido, se sonrojó mientras veía el suelo, demasiado nerviosa para encontrar los ojos de Alfred. El rey se calmó, esta chica no parecía ser alguna amenaza, razón por la que su jack no había intervenido (Aun, pareciendo extraño que alguien particular lograra ingresar en la oficina del rey tan fácilmente). Preguntó el rey, viendo que la chica no decidía tomar ninguna acción:

"¿Estas perdida? ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

La muchacha lo vio, su cara enrojeciéndose más, si eso era posible.

"L-l-lo siento su majestad, es s-solo que yo, este…" Tartamudeó la visitante, pareciendo no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Alfred se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la misteriosa joven. Ahora que la veía mejor notó que era baja, apenas y le llegaba al pecho; su cabello rizado azabache, cayéndole grácilmente hasta su espalda baja; llevaba un vestido de seda púrpura.

Iba a preguntarle nuevamente a la chica qué era lo que buscaba, cuando alguien más entró a la habitación: Era su madre. Los vio y rápidamente se colocó a su lado, jovialmente saludando a su hijo.

"Alfred, cariño veo que ya conociste a nuestra invitada." Señaló a la chica.

Asintió con su cabeza saludando.

"Madre, ¿Es ella tu invitada? Sabes que tengo trabajo que hacer, así que si me disculpan." Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió "Odio ser tan descortés damas, pero aun tengo deberes que cumplir."

Su madre rio y tomó la mano de la muchacha y se dirigió al joven rey nuevamente:

"Alfie, amor, ella no es mi invitada, es _tuya_" El muchacho, confundido, arqueó una ceja, la ex-reina continuó "Esperaba que ustedes dos se llevaran bien, ¡Ella es una chica muy simpática! Y quizás, en un futuro puedas tomarla como esposa"

Alfred se atragantó con su propia saliva por la sorpresa, la facilidad con la que las palabras dejaban los labios rojizos de su madre. Aclaró su garganta, vio a la pequeña doncella y le sonrió. Luego se encontró con los ojos de su madre, no dejando salir ninguna emoción. Llamó a Yao y le pidió que escoltaran a su invitada afuera; no sin antes despedirse de ella con un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Cuando se encontraba a solas con su madre empezó:

"¿Por qué me intentas conseguir reina?" Preguntó seriamente el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

"Acabas de ahuyentar a la hija de un duque, ¡ella sería tu perfecta esposa!"

"¿Por qué madre? ¿Solamente porque posee un titulo?"

"No es solo eso Alfie, las responsabilidades de un rey son grandes, por esa razón una reina es casi tan importante para un reino. ¡Necesitas una!"

"¿Qué hay de Yao?" Su jack le había ayudado más veces de las que podía contar, siendo el hombre de la coleta su guía personal desde que había comenzado su reinado.

"Él es meramente tu guardia, hijo, no puede cumplir las funciones de tu esposo o esposa; viste a la joven, es hermosa y su carácter igual."

"Pero no la amo…" Respondió Alfred, viendo a su madre con ojos suplicantes.

Su madre sonrío empáticamente y abrazó al muchacho de anteojos viéndolo con afecto sincero y tristeza:

"Ven, cariño, siéntate" Dijo la antigua reina dirigiendo a su hijo a una butaca en la oficina real. Los dos se sentaron y su madre empezó:

"Sabes, Alfie, yo amé mucho a tu padre, y los años que vivimos casados, fueron los más felices de toda mi vida" La madre del rey sonrió afectivamente recordando toda una vida con su difunto esposo. "Pero no siempre fue así, mi padre era un Barón y yo como su primera hija, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nuestros padres, tus abuelos, estuvieran de acuerdo en casarnos."

Alfred no hacía comentarios, demasiado perdido en pensamientos analizando las palabras de su madre, ella continuó:

"No siempre amé a tu padre, pero aprendí a hacerlo" Con la punta de sus dedos acarició la mejilla de su único hijo "Así como lo harás tu con tu futura reina." Se levantó, ordenando los dobleces de su vestido le dió un beso maternal en la frente del rey y salió.

Miles de preguntas circundaban la mente de Alfred: por fin se había dado cuenta que amaba a una persona quien se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y ahora ¿Debía casarse con alguien solo porque 'necesitaba' una reina? ¿Porque tenía que casarse con un título? ¡Era ridículo! El rey quería a una persona en especial, quería a Arthur. Y lo esperaría, de todas formas, su amigo de la infancia lo había prometido.

* * *

><p>Cada determinado tiempo los cuatro reyes de cada reino tenían una reunión de paz para mantenerse al día de cómo a sus reinos vecinos les iba. Este encuentro se llevaba a cabo fuera de todos los reinos, una zona en el centro del territorio, donde al norte se encontraba Clubs; al sur, Hearts; al este, Diamonds y al oeste Spades. Era semejante a una capilla, el lugar estaba rodeado de magia, magia utilizada por los primeros reyes. Ningún acto de violencia debía interrumpir la paz de aquel lugar. En medio del salón había una mesa redonda, en donde discutirían los reyes. Cuando el rey de un determinado reino tenía la palabra, sobre la mesa aparecería el signo: un corazón, una espada, un trébol o un diamante y toda la recámara se pintaría del mismo color. Todo rey debía esperar su turno para opinar. Así había sido el último siglo y así continuaría siendo.<p>

Era la primera vez que Alfred asistía a esta reunión como el rey oficial de Spades, acompañado solamente por su fiel jack, Wang Yao. Notó que los demás reyes quienes llegaban uno por uno iban acompañados por sus esposas. Era un encuentro de paz, así que ninguno llevaba más que su guardia personal.

Tuvo la oportunidad de ver al padre de Ludwig. Habló nuevamente con Iván, rey de Clubs, había algo en esos ojos violeta que lo tenía intranquilo. Y pudo conocer al rey de Diamonds: su nombre era Francis Bonnefoy, un hombre más bajo que él y con cabellos más claros, se veía lustroso y suave, lo estaba usando recogido en una pequeña coleta. Tenía un poco de vello facial, sus ojos eran azules. Alfred notó en el rey unos peculiares gestos como si su meta era hacerse notar y vaya que lo hacía. Hablaba de manera romántica y acariciaba a cuantos podía. Se veía como un buen tipo.

Claramente Elizaveta no compartía esta opinión, desde la lejanía se podía notar en los ojos esmeraldas de la reina de Clubs el desprecio y apatía que sentía por el vistoso rey. Conoció también a su esposa: se llamaba Lily. Era una linda chica, joven y rubia; tenía unos enormes ojos verdes con largas pestañas, su cabellera rubia era corta, solo un poco más larga que la de su esposo. Y, a diferencia de él, Lily era extremadamente reservada; no se había movido de donde se encontraba parada, sus dos manos descansando entrelazadas delicadamente sobre sus piernas y junto a ella, su jack; Yao le había hecho saber a Alfred, que el nombre de dicha persona era Vash, quien se veía más empeñado a proteger a la frágil reina que al 'demasiado cariñoso' rey.

Alfred no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo un hombre tan distinguido y llamativo terminaría casándose con una joven tan tímida? Quizás ellos, como su madre había dicho, se habían casado con un título no con la persona que amaban. Tuvo miedo de deducir eso de Iván y Elizaveta, solo agregaría al frío hecho que el matrimonio, para él, no sería nada más que _aprender _a convivir con alguien en lugar de esperar con ansias vivir toda la vida al lado de la persona que amaba.

La sala estaba llena de murmullos, y al fondo, pudo divisar a los jacks; Vash se encontraba gritándoles, Yao les ofrecía caramelos y Roderich insultando la inteligencia de los otros. Francis estaba realzando dramáticamente lo hermosos que eran los ojos violetas de Iván, mientras la mano traviesa del rey de Diamonds subía por el rostro del rey de Clubs. Elizaveta estaba diciéndole felizmente a la reina Lily lo hermoso que era su cabello y aconsejándole que debía atarlo por las noches para dormir.

Todas las personas reunidas, encerradas en su propio mundo, nadie advirtió a un hombre grande, fornido, ojos escarlata y cabello casi blanco ponerse de pie, mientras empezaba a gritar:

"¡TODO EL MUNDO CALLENSE!"

Todos quedaron congelados en sus lugares diciendo al unísono:

"¡Rey de Hearts!"

Dicho rey continuó:

"Nos reunimos aquí para hablar principalmente _y únicamente _de nuestros reinos no de cómo nos fue en nuestras vidas hasta ahora o para compartir chismes de otros reinos. Ahora, nos turnaremos para mantener la palabra como siempre, los demás reyes no interrumpirán. Si bien, las reinas quieren dar un anuncio o compartir noticias _relevantes, _tienen que aprovechar el turno de su respectivo esposo, me refiero también a su reino. Si tienen alguna duda levantaran su mano y esperarán pacientemente a que se llame su nombre. No, _y repito, no _interrumpirán a otro. Si todas estas reglas han sido entendidas me tomaré la libertad de ir primero…"

Y así empezó la primera reunión real de Alfred, la única pregunta que pasaba por los pensamientos del joven rey sobre los sucesos ocurridos era: ¿Todas estas reuniones eran así?

* * *

><p>Cuando fue el turno de hablar, dar las noticias y mejoras de su reino, Alfred estaba famélico, no había tenido oportunidad de comer su ya acostumbrada merienda de media mañana, y oía los quejosos ruidos de su propio cuerpo. Yao había sido suficientemente considerado para llevar comida para su rey; sin embargo había advertido al joven rey sobre la política de 'no comer en reuniones reales' aún así Alfred raramente escuchaba al de rasgos finos ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Engulló lo que le había sido preparado con facilidad.<p>

Era su turno de hablar, se incorporó, sus mejillas regordetas por la comida y empezó el discurso que había escrito. Sobre las nuevas leyes dictadas en Spades, reglas para tratar con los demás reinos, fauna disponible para la caza, comercio, noticias más relevantes. El joven rey estaba convencido que estaba siendo entendido, después de todo se había ganado la atención de las personas presentes.

Poco sabía él que ninguna palabra que salía de su boca podía ser entendida. Se mezclaban sonidos de deglución, comida siendo masticada y ruidos que intentaban ser palabras, siendo ahora solo estridencia en los oídos de los otros invitados. Francis fue el primero en interrumpirlo:

"Alfred, nadie te entiende nada" Los demás reyes lo vieron pero tenían que acordar con la declaración hecha. Con la esquina de su ojo alcanzó a ver a su jack llevándose su mano para cubrir su cara.

Alfred musitó lo que debió haber sido un 'de acuerdo', pues empezó a tomar de su bebida…y siguió hablando. Terminó su tiempo hablando orgullosamente de como el comercio marino había aumentado desde el reinado antiguo:

"¡En resumen soy un héroe!" El rey de ojos añiles vio a su audiencia, el rey de Hearts lo veía, parecía entretenido; Francis arqueaba una ceja e Iván, parecía divertido.

* * *

><p>La reunión terminó por lo que parecía una eternidad, sin embargo Alfred se encontraba nuevamente fantaseando, viendo el océano al horizonte; en estos últimos años se encontraba seguidamente haciendo esto.<p>

El ostentoso rey de Diamonds se acercó silenciosamente al joven de anteojos, tomó el asiento junto a él y llamó su atención con un chasquido de dedos en frente del rostro del otro. El rey Alfred se exaltó y rápidamente dirigió la mirada a su nuevo acompañante, el otro lo miraba, una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

"¡Hey!" Fue lo único que dijo Alfred reprochando al otro.

"No estuviste presente en toda la reunión, lo noté en tus ojos"

El rey de ojos azules se empezó a reír nerviosamente, pensó que nadie lo había visto no poner atención.

"Reconozco esa mirada" siguió Francis. "Estabas pensando en alguien."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó estupefacto el rubio rojizo.

"Estabas pensando en una persona especial para ti, ¡En alguien que amas! ¿No?"

Alfred rió nuevamente. Francis siguió:

"Escúchame, rey Alfred, el amor es como un espejo. Hermoso, claro, prístino y delicado"

Alfred asintió, poniendo atención a las palabras del mayor, el otro continuó: "Pero si no tienes cuidado, el espejo se quiebra, en cientos de pedazos y te hieres con las piezas que quedan"

El joven de ojos cielo dejó salir una carcajada, odiaba ser negativo "Oh vamos ¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!"

"Oye esto de un hombre que supo lo que era 'verdadero amor' solo para perderlo" Por un momento Alfred pensó ver dolor en los ojos del otro rubio, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por el orgullo que portaba siempre.

"Pero dejemos de hablar de tristezas, ¿Te parece?" El más joven de los dos asintió. Así que Francis continuó: "¿Qué tal si te ayudo a olvidar a esa persona que tanto ronda en tu mente?"

La expresión del príncipe denotaba confusión: "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

El rey de Diamonds sonrió maliciosamente empezando a jugar con un mechón de cabello de Alfred: "Créeme, cuando estás conmigo olvidarás todo tu alrededor" Lo último fueron susurros al oído del menor, la cercanía inmediata de Francis lo hizo estremecerse; se alejó un poco mientras sonreía:

"Wow, ¿En serio?" rió, no comprendía completamente las palabras del rey más veterano, pero le podía ser conveniente distraerse por un rato. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó el joven rey genuinamente curioso. Quería saber la manera de poder sacarse a una persona de su cabeza.

"Acompáñame a mi castillo y te enseñaré _lentamente._" Fue la respuesta confiada del rubio más claro mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos en el brazo de Alfred. _¿Lentamente? _Pensó el joven de anteojos, _debe ser un proceso largo y difícil, ¿será por magia? _No tenía ni idea que podía ser obra de hechizos, no había oído ninguno de esa naturaleza.

"¿Puede venir Yao?, es que además de ser el guardia se preocupa demasiado cuando me alejo de su vista, pues dice que algo peligroso me puede pasar. No lo entiendo realmente, desde que aprendí a caminar me han enseñado esgrima y otras artes en defensa; Aun así, Yao es un viejo por eso intento seguirle la corriente, ya sabes, para que no se preocupe. Es posible enfermarse por estrés. El primo de mi padre murió por eso mismo, todo empezó por una gran problema cuando-"

"¡Espera!" Dijo Francis exaltado, cortando la oración del otro rey. Respiró nuevamente y siguió: "Yo tenía planeado un juego _más privado _¿sí? Uno de _dos jugadores_ ¿Si me entiendes?" Terminó de hablar perfilando todos sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Juego?" Pensó el rey de Spades en voz alta. "¿Qué clase de juego? ¿Estás hablando de juegos de mesa como ajedrez? Porque la gente tiende a subestimarme, piensan que soy muy distraído y que no me concentro mucho en el juego, pero si me lo propongo puedo ganar uno que otro partido. Eso claro cuando pongo toda mi atención, pero la mayoría de las veces es aburrido. Digo, estar sentado ahí viendo unas pequeñas piezas de madera e intentando predecir los movimientos de tu oponente. rara vez llama mi atención. No, yo soy de esos tipos a quienes les gusta salir; es por eso que odio hacer papeleo ¿solo leer y aprobar permisos? Siento que mis piernas se entumecen a final del día y-"

"¡Suficiente!" volvió a cortar el rey de Diamonds, esta vez cansado de los intentos fallidos para pasar una noche placentera con el cuerpo del otro. "¡Por los dioses que eres más denso que un niño de diez años! ¡Me rindo!" Se incorporó y se encaminó de regresó con sus acompañantes, alzando las manos dramáticamente al aire, derrotado. Mientras dejaba a un Alfred muy confundido e inseguro de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

><p>De regreso al castillo, su madre lo recibió con la sonrisa de siempre; Alfred no podía estar más feliz que su madre dejará el tema de "una nueva reina" en paz:<p>

"¡No podría estar más orgullosa de ver a mi hijo convertido en rey!"

Alfred solo podía reírse, avergonzado.

"No te preocupes Alfie, hice provecho de este tiempo. He hablado con personas y he hecho una lista de las y los posibles prometidos para ti. Las chicas son muy lindas, pero quiero que conozcas unos jóvenes muy apuestos también"

_¡Diablos! _Alfred había pensado demasiado rápido. Sintió su sangre comenzar a arder.

"He arreglado y mañana conocerás al primero, luego almorzarás con una chica de otro reino y-"

"¡BASTA!" gritó, el joven de ojos añil, súbitamente "Madre, lo siento, pero pensé que había dejado _claro _que no quiero conseguir una reina aleatoriamente."

La expresión de su madre cambió, sus labios se tensaron y frunció el ceño.

"Alfred Jones, no he sido más que comprensiva con este deseo infantil al que te sujetas, pero me he tomado la molestia de darte la oportunidad para _elegir, _algo que a tu padre no se le fue otorgado. Sin embargo si estás tan convencido de no contraer matrimonio con alguien porque no has desarrollado algún sentimiento, debe ser seguramente porque ya has encontrado a esa persona" Sus facciones se suavizaron "Alfie, los cuentos de hadas son solo eso: _cuentos._"

"En eso estas equivocada, madre" respondió Alfred, determinado. "Ya he conocido a la persona para mí, es un chico y lo amo"

"Porqué no mencionaste eso desde el principio Alfred, me encargaré de traerlo mañana a primera hora, solo dime de qué reino viene. ¡Oh! Y también su apellido, apuesto que conozco a sus padres. Solo dime que son: ¿Duques? ¿Barones? ¿Condes?"

_¡Diablos! _Pensó nuevamente el rey de Spades, siempre había odiado esto de su madre; sin mencionar que 'el chico a quien amaba' ni siquiera sabía de estos sentimientos encontrados, y se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para un viaje de meses.

"No importa madre, yo me encargaré de traerlo"

"Alfie, lo menos que podrías hacer es decirme su nombre" Dijo su madre en tono amenazante.

"Arthur, su nombre es Arthur"

* * *

><p>Alfred entró a su recámara, debía ser rápido; era hora de confesarle toda la verdad a Arthur y dejarlo decidir, tomó su mejor pluma y empezó a escribir:<p>

_- Arthur:_

_No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos escribimos pero lo que estoy a punto de decirte es sumamente importante, basta de secretos y mentiras; te confesaré toda la verdad y confiaré en que seguirás pensando en mí como un muy buen amigo o me atrevo a decir como algo más:_

_Soy el rey de Spades._

_Cuando nos conocimos era el príncipe, esa es la razón por la que conocía el jardín real como la palma de mi mano. La primera vez que nos vimos y hablamos, fuiste diferente a todo lo que había conocido, sentía miles de mariposas por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que te veía, y no pasa un día en el que no estés en mi mente, ni una noche en la que no piense en nuestro primer beso en el claro. Pude haberte ocultado mi patrimonio pero todo lo que vivimos esos años fue verdad._

_Me estoy saliendo del tema así que iré directo al grano:_

_Arthur te amo. Cásate conmigo. _

_Espero no asustarte con esa pregunta, pero piensa en todo lo que hemos compartido; si eso no fue amor no tengo idea de lo que fue. _

_Si significo aunque sea un poco para ti contesta esta carta. Te esperaré._

_ - Siempre tuyo, Alfred. -_

En verdad quería que Arthur le creyera así que firmó la carta marcándola con el sello real de Spades.

En el fondo de su mente Alfred estaba asustado, tenía miedo que el amor de su vida lo rechazara, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar.

* * *

><p>Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco meses sin una respuesta del de cejas grandes. El rey de Spades no había recibido correspondencia alguna y el arrepentimiento comenzaba a llenar su mente. ¿Arthur se había asqueado tanto con la confesión? Eso explicaría que cortara cualquier lazo que tenía con Alfred. Toda la vida Arthur lo había insultado, pero el rubio rojizo había asumido que ese era Arthur. Sin embargo se preguntaba si todo este tiempo en realidad el de anteojos no había sido más que una carga para el mayor.<p>

Afortunadamente no había tiempo para dejar esos pensamientos anidar en la mente del rey, pues sus deberes seguían y no había tiempo de descanso. Ya era casi media noche y estaba dispuesto a irse a la cama, se cambio de ropa a una más cómoda y se paró frente al espejo, _¿Tan malo soy? _Pensaba, _Es cierto que tiendo a ser egocéntrico, tal vez no soy lo suficiente para Arthur._

Notó en el desastre, que era su mesa de noche llena de papeles, una pequeña carta que hizo saltar a su corazón. ¿Cuándo había recibido esa carta de Arthur? Maldijo en voz baja y la tomo en manos, comenzó a leer:

_- Alfred._

_Aparentemente has estado ocupado siendo el idiota de siempre para no poder escribir, o ¿Es que ahora en verdad has perdido la memoria? No puedo culparte, ya han pasado años, ya debes de ser un niño grande, tienes que conseguirte una esposa e hijos. Después de todo el negocio de tu familia caerá en ti ¿no? Curioso, siempre pensé que el día en que formarías tu nueva familia yo sería el primero a quien le dirías. _

_Tonto de mí el pensar que esperarías por una torpe promesa que hizo un niño de diecisiete años. La cruda verdad es que yo me quedaré en Icedrop y tú en Spades Kingdom, fuiste el más sabio de los dos al romper lazos; así que supongo que es mi turno. _

_Esta será mi última carta, ojalá seas feliz; sé que yo trataré de serlo. _

_ - Adiós, Arthur. -_

Todo el cansancio se esfumó del cuerpo del rey, ¡_Arthur nunca recibió la carta! ¿Por qué? _No había tiempo para pensar, escribió otra carta, con las mismas palabras usadas en la primera aunque no exactamente igual. Y la mandaría mañana a primera hora, no era como si podía hacer algo en este momento; _Mañana, _se repitió,_ Arthur leerá la verdadera carta._

* * *

><p>Siguieron pasando los meses, Alfred debía entrenarse; además de ser un rey, debía aprender a controlar los dones que venían con el trabajo. Su padre sabía manipular el tiempo y ahora debía hacerlo él. Los magos del reino le entrenaban pero no era suficiente, aun le faltaba. Cada cierto tiempo le escribía la misma carta a Arthur, recitándola como un poema; pues había escrito tantas veces las palabras que ya no era más que un rezo desesperado para que el otro respondiera, con miedo que se repitiera el mismo error; una carta perdida en el correo.<p>

Su amigo rubio no respondía, y la angustia en el corazón de Alfred crecía con los días. Estaba ideando un plan: por unos pocos días, él dejaría Spades; tendría que ser en secreto, así los demás reinos no se enterarían. Se embarcaría hacia Icedrop y hablaría con Arthur, arreglaría todo el mal entendido que había. ¡Eso es! Alfred estaba decidido. Sus veinte años se aproximaban y muy pronto había cumplido con su reinado por un año. Estaba curioso ¿Qué tal había sido? ¿Que opinaría su pueblo del rey? Terminó de empacar algunas de sus ropas y se alistó para partir al alba. No le debía decir ni a su guardia personal.

Oyó un toque a la puerta, se apresuró a guardar su equipaje cuando abrieron, rápidamente cerró su armario y giro para encontrarse con los serios ojos de Yao, dejó salir una carcajada mientras se rascaba su cabeza:

"Yao, amigo, debes dejar de asustarme así" Rió nuevamente.

Su jack lo vio con sospecha, pero habló:

"Su majestad-aru, debe de dejar de escabullirse a la cocina real a media noche"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó el rey.

"Los sastres y yo tenemos miedo que se le deban hacer nuevas ropas-aru, ya sabe, por el aumento de talla" terminó el mayor de los dos, con una risita disimulada.

El rey dio un grito sordo, sorprendido y a la vez molesto:

"¡Eres un hombre malvado Yao!" dijo Alfred casi levantando su voz, pero entretenido. Y un poco ofendido. "¿Solo has venido a acabar con la autoestima de tu rey o también tienes otras noticias?"

Yao sonrió mientras sacaba de sus largas mangas un pequeño sobre:

"Tiene correspondencia su Alteza" Y con eso salió.

Alfred pudo respirar tranquilo cuando el otro no había sospechado de los planes del joven rey. Vio la carta, _Talvez Arthur recibió alguna de mis cartas; ¡Rayos! ¿Y si recibió todas? Ahora me verá como un enamoradizo sin remedio. _Ante la realización repentina, no pudo evitar sentir su cara arder por la vergüenza; Ahora ni siquiera quería leerla. Aun así, no pudo con la curiosidad:

_- Lo siento mucho:_

_En mi carta anterior soné como un bastardo, estoy seguro que solo fue un muy mal día para mí. Sin embargo, no estoy en ninguna posición para regir de alguna manera tu vida, si te quieres casar, ¿Quién soy yo para impedírtelo?_

_Ahora que lo pienso mejor puede que ya tengas tu primer hijo, si eso probablemente sea cierto, dime como es: ¿Tiene tus ojos? ¿O quizás es rubio? Aun así, solo quiero que seas feliz._

_He hablado con Pa', regresaré a Spades, aunque sea por un día. Si, partiré en el próximo barco hacia el reino y regresaré el día siguiente. Quizás esta será la última vez en la que nos veremos._

_Conoceré a tu pareja posiblemente, espero que no sea un cabeza hueca como tú._

_Si estoy en lo correcto, estaré en las costas de Spades el otro mes; un día después de la luna llena. Quien sabe como estarás después de tantos años._

_ - Siempre tuyo, Arthur. -_

¿Por qué diablos Arthur no recibía todas sus cartas? ¿Y ahora creía que el de ojos cobalto había contraído matrimonio y que tenía _hijos_?

"¿Hace cuanto recibí esta carta?" musitó para él. "¡Demonios!" Se acercó a una ventana y para su sorpresa era luna llena.

"¡Arthur vendrá mañana!" Gritó, solo para darse cuenta que quizás era la única persona despierta en todo el palacio. Debía dormir, quería guardar todas sus energías para el siguiente día, Arthur venía y estaba seguro que las necesitaría. Tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

* * *

><p><strong>La mayoria habló (escribió) y gano esta historia para terminarse primero, seguiremos la cronologia como Dios manda xD<strong>

**Referencias a la serie, a quien les recuerda el padre de Ludz y Gil? :D**

**Francis y su perversidad, me diverti escribiendo toda la interacción entre reyes xP**

**Mas cartas, cosas que salen bien, cosas que salen mal.**

**Y quien es la misteriosa persona que no envia las cartas que Alfie escribe? O_O**

**Como siempre dejo el link a "Juego de Cartas"**

**fan fiction .net/s/7520622/1/Juego_de_Cartas (remover espacios)**

**Como siempre, me encantan los reviews. De alguna forma siento que iluminan mi dia y agilizan mis dedos para escribir el cap siguiente!**

**Hasta la prox~**


	4. Después de cuatro años

**Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera haria parejas por todos lados ^^**

**Este fanfic se inspira de la baraja de cartas que pertenece al art book "Arte Stella" que nuestro querido Himaruya-sama hizo para nosotros! :3**

**Por cualquier cosa dire como van las cartas.**

**Corazones (Rojos) / Rey: Alemania / Reina: Japón / Jack: Italia**

**Diamantes: (Amarillos) / Rey: Francia / Reina: Liechtenstein / Jack: Suiza**

**Trébol: (Verdes) / Rey: Rusia / Reina: Hungría / Jack: Austria**

**Espadas: (Azul) / Rey: America / Reina: Inglaterra / Jack: China**

**Jokers: Prusia y Sealand**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Después de cuatro años<strong>

La noche anterior dormir se convirtió en una tarea imposible para Alfred y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Sus ojos parecían incapaces de quedarse abiertos y se encontraba cabeceando en plena reunión, mientras, sus invitados parecían hacer caso omiso a la conducta del joven rubio. Después de todo: ¿Quién se atrevería a reprender al rey?

La reunión terminó y Alfred estaba encaminado hacia su despacho cuando divisó a su madre caminando en su dirección:

"Alfie, cariño, ¿Has oído de tu amigo 'Arthur'?" Preguntó sin preámbulo alguno la ex – reina.

Algo adentro del rey se activó, como un interruptor, haciendo que todas las piezas cayeran en su lugar. Entrecerró sus ojos, mirando furiosamente a la señora rubia frente a él:

"Tu…" Fue lo único que murmuró el rey antes de sujetar el brazo de la ultima reina y conducirla a una habitación.

"¡Salgan!" Dio la orden a los guardias y mucamas que ahí se encontraban haciendo su respectivo y humilde trabajo de vida.

"¡Tú eres la evitas que Arthur reciba las cartas!" Acusó furiosamente el rey a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Su madre se veía tomada con la guardia baja, estaba sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo preocupada y dolida.

"¿De qué me estás hablando, hijo mío?"

"¡No finjas que no sabes, madre! Tú eres la que insistes en conseguirme una reina con linaje. ¡No conoces a Arthur!" Se acercó más a ella, mientras la antigua reina se vio obligada a dar un paso atrás. Sintió su espalda tocar la pared, estaba atrapada, su propio hijo la estaba acorralando.

"¿Es por eso que intentas sabotear lo nuestr-" Alfred no pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, solo escuchó un ruido seco de piel impactando con piel, seguido por un dolor punzante en su mejilla y la mano de su madre extendida.

Llevó su propia mano a su cara para aliviar el dolor y vio a su madre, intentando mantener la compostura y seriedad; sin embargo parecía abrumada de tristeza y antes que el rey pudiera darse cuenta, claras lágrimas que relucían brillosas se deslizaban por las mejillas rosáceas de su madre, sus labios escarlata comenzaron a estremecerse y su ceño se fruncía. Alfred sintió su cuerpo arder con culpa. Se quedaron de esa manera durante unos minutos hasta que el chico de anteojos encontró su voz nuevamente.

"Madre-"

"¡Te he cuidado desde que eras un bebé, _mi_ bebé!" Lo interrumpió la ex –reina, continuando: "¡Mi única meta en vida ha sido tu felicidad!" Ahora sollozaba más fuerte que antes. "¡Y que ahora _tú_ piensas que intento '_sabotear' _tu relación con alguien que jamás he conocido!" Cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos.

"Madre yo-"

"Vete, Alfred"

El rubio no se sentía capaz de seguir hablando, complació a su madre y salió de la habitación. Para su favor, su agenda para el día estaba completamente llena y así podría dejar a su madre enfriarse después del terrible desacuerdo acabado de tener, y claro, sin olvidar lo más importante: el barco de Arthur desembarcaría en la tarde.

Había tenido toda la noche para pensar en la distancia que el barco recorrería, probablemente llegaría en la mañana, pero no podía dejar de cumplir sus tareas como gobernante; normalmente el navío se tardaría una hora para recoger suministros y provisiones y partiría en la tarde; pensó y concluyó que podría encontrarse con Arthur a las cinco de la tarde. Tenía una sola oportunidad, si llegaba un poco más tarde corría el riesgo de no poder alcanzarlo.

Sacó el pequeño reloj de su bolsillo y lo ojeó: _doce de la tarde en punto, _marcaban las pequeñas manecillas oscuras. _Tengo tiempo; _pensaba confiado el ojiazul. El jack real de Spades cruzó el adornado marco de la puerta en dirección a él, dio una leve reverencia y sacó un pequeño pergamino de su larga manga y una pluma de de su coleta, era el itinerario de Alfred.

"Su Majestad, tiene exactamente una hora para almorzar-aru, luego tendrá que ir directamente a su reunión con el Sr. Longhorn, el jefe de la granja de ganado bovinos y el principal proveedor de-"

"Yao, Yao, para. Sé quién es Longhorn y además no almorzaré hoy; adelanta la reunión, quiero estar libre en la tarde."

"¿No almorzará?" Preguntó el mayor sorprendido y entretenido. "¿Se siente bien rey Alfred? Si es que usted es el verdadero rey y no un usurpador" dijo las últimas palabras con una ligera risa.

Alfred rio en forma de burla imitando la de Yao "Muy gracioso" Dijo en tono sarcástico. "Solo llama a Longhorn, Yao." Con eso se retiro a su despacho.

A sus espaldas el jack rio calladamente cubriendo su boca con su manga.

* * *

><p>Alfred sacó por tercera vez su pequeño reloj desde que había empezado la reunión: <em>dos y media de la tarde. <em>Solo habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que había visto la hora; esperaba que el viejo hombre frente a él no se sintiera insultado ante la clara desesperación del rey en salir de ahí, aunque en el fondo al rubio le importaba poco.

"De acuerdo a mis notas, la población de los animales creció en un quince por ciento, dejando a su paso ganancia de más del treinta por cierto." Dijo el hombre terminando de describir unas graficas pintadas sobre un papel.

"Genial, genial, esas son buenas noticias ¿no?" Dijo el rey, alegre, esta reunión había terminado mucho antes de lo que él esperaba. "Supongo que esto es todo, nos veremos en tres meses ¿Verdad?"

"Pero Su Magnificencia, esto fue, meramente los primeros seis reportes de los veinte que tenía preparado para esta reunión"

Alfred sintió su cara palidecer; _¡Diablos! _Debía terminar antes que Arthur llegara. Volvió a sacar su pequeño reloj; tenía tiempo. Pero debía ser rápido. Este iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

><p><em>No recordaba los sucesos que lo habían llevado a esto, solo podía sentir sus palmas heladas y sus pies cansados. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido y hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos corrían mientras gritaban a todo pulmón, desesperados por encontrar refugio. Sin embargo, no podía oír los alaridos atormentados de las personas corriendo, pues la sangre que rugía en sus orejas y sus jadeos cansados por tanto correr eran demasiado fuertes. Nunca antes había experimentado estos sentimientos tan intensificados. No sabía cual o quién era la amenaza, solo sabía que tenía miedo.<em>

_No podía correr más, sus piernas no podían dar más, se rindieron y él cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus esperanzas de sobrevivir, de lograrlo, lo habían abandonado. Dedicó un momento para mirar a su alrededor, no podía distinguir donde se encontraba, ni en que reino, todo era gris; la tierra tenía señales de una vez haber sido revestida por fina grama, ahora lo que quedaban eran agujeros y peñascos grandes y pequeños: Parecía un campo de batalla, a lo lejos podía oír ruidos apagados como los rechinidos de un caballo y rugidos de dragones; seguido del espantoso y característico sonido del fuego carcomiendo todo a su paso. Al parecer esta guerra había terminado y había dejado a su paso destrucción. No sabía cuanta distancia había recorrido o si era el sentimiento de aflicción el que le impedía recuperar su aliento._

_Inhalaba._

…

_Exhalaba._

…

_Inhalaba._

…

_Exhalaba. _

…

_De pronto el sonido de los cascos del caballo se detuvieron justo detrás de él. Tenía la esperanza, la ilusión que la ayuda había venido. Dirigió su cabeza hacía su nuevo acompañante pero fue detenido por una mano en su cabellera. La persona jaló fuertemente levantando al caído hombre provocándole un agudo dolor. Sus piernas seguían sin responder así que sumisamente se dejó guiar por aquella presencia; no pudo ver su rostro solo oyó una fuerte y dulce voz, como la de un demonio: "Será mi placer quebrarte, Alfred"_

* * *

><p>Se despertó violentamente e instintivamente adoptó una posición de defensa, empujó la silla en la que había estado sentado causando un gran estruendo; que le ayudó a orientarse y a darse cuenta de sus alrededores notó a un hombre de corta estatura y avanzada edad en el suelo arrodillado y pidiendo perdón:<p>

"Su Alteza, ¡Cuanto lo siento! Lo único que quería hacer era despertarlo, por favor no me castigue, ¡Tengo una esposa e hijos!" Rogó el Sr. Longhorn a los pies del rubio. Alfred sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, vaya ejemplo de rey que daba. Se aclaró la garganta y le respondió al hombre.

"No te preocupes, Longhorn mi buen hombre, pasado es pasado, ahora" Juntó sus manos para hacer énfasis "Sigamos con las estadísticas"

"Pero Mi rey Alfred, ya terminamos por hoy"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Alfred incrédulo, se volvió a aclarar la garganta "Quiero decir, excelente. Nos veremos en la próxima reunión, asegúrate de hablar con Yao de la siguiente fecha."

El hombre con corto cabello blanco asintió a las palabras de su rey.

"Te puedes retirar" Dio la orden el rey de Spades y el hombre de mayor edad obedeció.

"Demonios, ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?" Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y vio la hora: _cuatro cuarenta. _Alfred sintió su sangre y su alma dejar su cuerpo. _¡¿Pasó tanto tiempo? _El joven de anteojos corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada y se encontró con un guardia:

"¡Dime!, ¡¿Has sabido de un barco pesquero en el reino que vino desde Icedrop este día!" Preguntó al atemorizado portero.

"S-Si, mi rey, tiene programada su salida dentro de diez minutos"

Alfred no perdió más tiempo y empezó a correr, ir por un corcel a los establos solamente lo atrasaría más, desafortunadamente el puerto naval y el palacio de Spades habían sido construidos en los extremos del reino, para la mala suerte del joven rey.

Empezó a correr.

* * *

><p>Había esperado suficiente tiempo, y Alfred nunca apareció, pensaba amargamente Arthur Kirkland. El rubio de cejas grandes había ido a visitar su antiguo hogar; luego la plaza, para comprar artículos necesarios para su partida; fue al claro que visitaban de niños con Alfred, y en ningún lugar alcanzó a ver al otro rubio.<p>

'_Sabía que tenía razón, ya dejé de importarle'_ pensaba con tono de resentimiento _'Pero no es como si me importara._' Arthur sabía que esto era mentira, pero se mataría si se dejaba saber lo mucho que a _él_ le importaba Alfred.

Ya era hora de regresar, les habían dado todo un día para saludar a sus familias y amigos; el barco estaba a punto de partir. Sujetó un gran saco áspero y deslustrado, donde estaban todas sus pertenencias, y lo colocó sobre su hombro; encaminándose hacia su navío.

* * *

><p>Todavía le era imposible ver el barco y perdía tiempo, no pensaba en parar; veía todo su alrededor borroso por la velocidad. Los habitantes del reino veían la extraña escena con curiosidad, su rey corriendo sin ningún tipo de escolta. Sacó su reloj sin reducir la velocidad, -esto dificultó la tarea- hasta que pudo ver la hora: <em>cuatro cincuenta y cinco. <em>No lo lograría.

No quería darse por vencido, no hasta ver el barco lejos de su alcance; navegando hacia el horizonte. Cerró su ojos y se concentró en la fuerza de sus piernas al correr; escuchando solamente sus pisadas fuertes en el adobe y los murmullos suaves de la gente a su alrededor. Hasta que todo se quedo en silencio.

Algo andaba mal, disminuyó su velocidad hasta que solo caminaba; abrió los ojos y se congeló con lo que vio: Todo a su alrededor parecía normal, niños corriendo y jugando, compradores regateando precios en tiendas, y viejos amigos caminando y compartiendo risas; lo extraño era _la velocidad con lo que lo hacían._ Todo era lento, pausado, el cabello de los pequeños jugando, flotaba ondulándose con el viento a una velocidad muy baja, no podía oír las voces o las risas: _No podría ser… _Se cuestionaba el rey. Sacó su reloj: las manecillas de los segundos tardaban en moverse.

Todo parecía surreal, y Alfred se sentía calmado como si todo fuera un sueño; la luz del sol brillante era diferente; etérea y casi olvidaba la prisa que llevaba. No podía percibir el viento en su piel o los diferentes sonidos de hojas moverse o pequeñas varitas quebrarse a sus pies; sin embargo: no hacían falta.

"Las habilidades del rey de Spades; ¡Las he logrado utilizar!" Gritó para sí mismo, pues las personas a su alrededor no parecían poder verlo. "¡Arthur allá voy!"

Regresó a su carrera con el tiempo, esta vez con una pequeña ventaja de su parte.

* * *

><p>A Arthur se la hacía tarde, había sido todo un día en vano, derrotado, subía la tabla de madera inclinada que le llevaba al barco; saludaba a sus muchos amigos y compañeros que había conocido en Icedrop, eran muy buenas personas, lo entendían. Comenzó a oír a las personas tras él empezar a murmurar al unísono; subiendo el volumen con los pasos de los segundos. Arthur los ignoró, de cualquier manera sería su último día en el Reino de Spades.<p>

Sus pensamientos llegaron a un alto y sus manos se helaron cuando oyó una ya muy familiar voz llamar su nombre:

"¡Arthur!"

* * *

><p>Estaba frente al barco, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en regresar todo a la normalidad; los abrió y las personas a su alrededor se sorprendieron, dándose cuenta que su rey estaba, sin guardias entre ellos.<p>

Vio a las personas embarcando, listas para partir; hasta que localizó una cabellera rubia despeinada, tan familiar como las palmas de sus manos; gritó su nombre:

"¡Arthur!"

Dicha cabellera se dio la vuelta, respondiendo al nombre:

Y por primera vez en cuatro años, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Arthur bajó rápidamente para encontrar a su viejo amigo:<p>

"Hey"

"Hey para ti también" respondió el de anteojos.

Alfred sintió su corazón hundirse al ver el aspecto del otro rubio, estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba, rodeando sus ojos verdes se encontraban círculos oscuros, señalando la falta de descanso en el cuerpo de Arthur; su cabello estaba espeso, lleno de agua salada y sudor; sus ropas rotas y húmedas; y en sus manos sostenía un pescado, el más grande que el rubio rojizo había visto. Aún así, en los ojos del rey, Arthur nunca se había visto más hermoso.

"¡Estás enorme!" Exclamó el más bajo. "No es justo, yo soy el mayor" terminó con un tono humorístico.

"Sí, bueno, talvez el frío en Icedrop te ha encogido" dijo Alfred burlándose del de cejas grandes.

"Sigues siendo igual de tonto" Insultó Arthur golpeando el brazo del chico de anteojos de forma juguetona.

"Y ¿Qué diablos es eso?" Señaló, impresionado del animal marino en mano de Arthur.

"¿Esta pequeñez? Un regalo de mi parte" respondió con orgullo.

Alfred estiró su mano para tomar dicho presente, cuando Arthur lo alejó de su agarre.

"¿Qué? ¡Arthur!" reaccionó, quejoso ante la broma del rubio claro, él otro respondió riéndose.

"Oh, no" Se burló Arthur de Alfred, "Este regalo es para las personas que llegan _temprano_" Acentuó la última palabra con un suave empujón de su dedo en la mejilla del más alto. "¿Y qué me dices de esta ropa? ¿Porqué tan formal?" Empezó a analizar al de rubio oscuro. "¡Ahora usas anteojos!, Por poco y no te reconozco."

Alfred rió nerviosamente, la hora de decir la verdad se acercaba muy rápido, Arthur continuó deduciendo a su amigo de la infancia.

"¿Usas una corona? ¿No me digas que te volviste un actor de teatro?" Empezó a reírse.

_Es ahora o nunca._

Fue interrumpido por el capitán del barco pesquero, ya era hora de partir; Alfred solicitó un poco más de tiempo. El capitán accedió cuando vio de quien se trataba; El de cejas grandes solo vio extrañado a su amigo.

"Arthur," Interrumpió los pensamientos del otro: "Debo confesarte algo"

* * *

><p>No ocultó nada: empezó desde el día en que se conocieron, cómo él se había escabullido de sus padres y había encontrado aquel niño llorando. Cómo había tratado de detener a su padre el día del injusto juicio de su hermano. El pequeño relicario que le había entregado el día de su partida; de hecho pertenecía a su madre y contenía mucho valor sentimental como monetario. También como su padre había muerto y debía ascender al trono. Las cartas que confesaban todo, y que no habían llegado a Arthur: Terminó cuando no había más que contarle a Arthur, cuando toda la verdad había sido expuesta y no quedaba más que la respuesta del joven de ojos esmeralda.<p>

La expresión de Arthur era indescifrable.

Había una última cosa que faltaba:

"Arthur," El de ojos azules tomó coraje y se acercó a la persona que le había robado su corazón, se hincó ante Arthur, (acción seguida por miles de jadeos sorprendidos y murmullos de las personas presentes, Alfred se maldijo por haber elegido un lugar tan público) le tomó sus dos manos, lo vio a los ojos y recitó las palabras más importantes de toda su vida: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Sintió su corazón latir anormalmente fuerte y la sangre rugiendo por sus oídos, mantuvo el aliento esperando por la respuesta del otro rubio:

…

La respuesta nunca llegó, solo un húmedo y doloroso golpe en la cara de Alfred, y en la mano extendida de Arthur, su arma: el pescado.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Alfred cayó al suelo de golpe.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Exclamó Alfred poniéndose de pie "¡Soy tu rey! ¡Te puedo colgar por lo que hiciste!"

"¡No eres mi rey!" Contraatacó Arthur, sus ojos volviéndose blancos por la ira "¡Han pasado como diez años desde que me conociste y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirme esto!"

"No me oíste, te dije que te mande cartas, solo que no las recibiste" Hizo una pequeña mueca con su labio para verse como 'cachorrito lastimado'.

"¡Apuesto que eso es mentira, idiota! ¡Te mataré!" Empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el otro.

Al ver a su amigo precipitarse hacia él con una expresión poco amigable, empezó a correr para alejarse.

"¡Vuelve aquí Alfred!" Gritó Arthur persiguiéndolo.

Los habitantes de Spades no sabían si intervenir, la escena parecía más graciosa que amenazante.

"¡Estás loco!"

"¡Augh!" Oyó a Arthur luchar, Alfred se dio la vuelta encarando al de ojos verdes solo para encontrarse a Yao apresando al otro rubio con sus manos.

"¡Suéltame, inútil! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!" forcejeaba el más bajo.

"Soy Wang Yao, el jefe de la guardia real-aru" Movió su mano e hizo a Arthur gritar en dolor "El responsable de la seguridad del rey"

Alfred suspiró, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

"Yao, deja ir a Arthur, no me está haciendo daño"

El jack obedeció y soltó al rubio, Arthur se incorporó y vio de muerte al hombre de cabello oscuro.

Al joven rey le partía el corazón hacer lo siguiente, sin embargo no había otra salida. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar:

"Arthur, olvida este encuentro y la pregunta que te hice. Eres libre de hacer tu vida en cualquier otra parte" No tenía el valor de encarar a su amigo.

Oyó una queda voz decir:

"Estúpido" Era Arthur: "Nunca rechacé tu proposición"

_¿Qué?_

Alfred se dio la vuelta, el rubio más bajo veía todo menos sus ojos azules.

"¿Arthur?" Se acercó al otro, cauteloso. "¿Eso quiere decir…?" No quería terminar la pregunta.

Desde el bolsillo de su gastado par de pantalones, sacó un pequeño objeto, el de gafas se acercó a ver el artilugio y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño relicario: el reloj había dejado de funcionar hace ya mucho tiempo, y el pequeño vidrio esta rayado, estaba húmedo y en su superficie asemejándose a una Spade tenía una abolladura. Después de tantos años, Arthur aun lo conservaba.

"Si, Alfred idiota, mecasarécontigo" dijo rápidamente, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de decirlo.

El rey de anteojos abrazó a Arthur fuertemente, había pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años que quería hacer esto; no parecía real.

El rubio más claro colocó sus manos en el pecho del más alto, alejándolo; el de anteojos lo vio confundido. Arthur sujetó las mejillas del otro y trajo sus labios a los de Alfred, besándolo con tanta ternura y cariño que creía haber perdido en la tierra helada de Icedrop.

El más joven de los dos rodeó con sus brazos la espalda baja del rubio claro, atrayendo al de cejas grandes hacia él.

Yao se sorprendió por toda la escena, pero estaba seguro que Alfred sería verdaderamente feliz, ya no solo aparentaría. Todo el pueblo los vio: su rey y su apunto-de-ser reina; al fin Spades estaría completo.

* * *

><p>Las preparaciones de Arthur debían empezar temprano, por esa razón al día siguiente el 'entrenamiento' dio comienzo. Fue despertado por Yao, quién le llevo a conocer todo el palacio, acabaron para hora del almuerzo con el rubio no recordando ni la mitad de habitaciones en el inmenso castillo. Luego, sus 'lecciones de modales' empezaron. Toda reina debía comportarse como era debido y Arthur no era la excepción. Desafortunadamente para el rubio, quien era la encargada de las lecciones era su futura suegra y no parecía muy feliz desde la llegada del otro.<p>

"¡Siéntate derecho!" regaño la mujer.

"Los siento" musitó Arthur entre dientes.

"¡Levanta el mentón!" exigió, golpeándolo con una pequeña varilla un poco más fuerte de lo que era necesario.

"¡Codos abajo!" El rubio rápidamente bajó sus dos brazos de la mesa, después de ser golpeados.

"Lo siento…" murmuró nuevamente, empezando a cansarse, no había aprendido de etiqueta en toda su infancia, ¿Cómo se suponía que lo perfeccionara en un par de días? Sin embargo Arthur lo lograría, lo haría por Alfred.

Un nuevo golpe en su espalda dejó su mente en blanco.

"¡Ouch!" dijo, quejándose del nuevo dolor infligido mientras intentaba palpar el lugar de la nueva injuria, desafortunadamente no alcanzaba con sus manos.

"¡Debes prestar atención a todo tu alrededor! No puedes ignorar a las personas, tus invitados; ¡Serás la reina de Spades, por los dioses!"

"Lo siento" se forzó a decir por tercera vez el de cejas grandes, sabía que enojarse con su suegra definitivamente no era una decisión sabia, solo tenía que resistir un poco más.

Sintió un nuevo golpe en su brazo izquierdo, seguido por:

"¡Que acabo de decir acerca de tener tu cabeza en las nubes!"

Antes que pudiera 'disculparse' nuevamente, oyó una risa familiar viniendo del marco de la puerta.

"Madre, espero que estés siendo suave con Arthur" Dijo el rey de Spades entre risas mientras iba a saludar a su prometido con un beso en la frente del otro. "Aunque conociéndote, Arthur, estoy seguro que lo lograrás en un momento"

"Sabía que me considerabas el más inteligente de los dos" respondió el rubio más bajo con orgullo.

"¿De qué hablas? lo digo porque eres horriblemente terco"

Al oír a Alfred mofándose, Arthur rápidamente se incorporó, levantando su puño, preparado para golpear al más joven; hasta que sintió un nuevo golpe en la parte trasera de sus piernas.

"¡No puedes abandonar a un invitado, no importa lo que pase! Y en este momento _yo _soy tu invitada." Dijo mientras veía, nada entretenida, al rubio claro. Dicho rubio volvió a tomar asiento.

Alfred no podía evitar dejar salir ruidos ahogados de su garganta, conteniendo la risa al ver a su novio siendo reprendido por su madre. Y por unos segundos Arthur vio que era el niño de diez años que había conocido hace mucho tiempo el que se estaba burlando de él, el chico de anteojos no había cambiado para nada, aunque en estos momentos el de cejas grandes solo quería golpear a su futuro esposo.

"Honestamente," suspiró la mujer de cabellos rubios "tu educación es más corta que tu temperamento, aparentemente"

Arthur se quedo en silencio, desconcertado.

"Creo que he encontrado algo que sobrepasa mis habilidades."

"Madre" empezó el rey, seriamente "Te encargué solamente que prepararas a Arthur antes de su coronación, ahórrate tus comentarios"

"Es mi estudiante, creo que merezco el derecho de poder identificar sus fallas para mejorarlas ¿no?"

"Sé un poco más gentil con él, ¿Es mucho pedir?"

"No bromees Alfred, ambos sabemos que _esto_ no es más que tú intentando vengarte de mí, solo los dioses saben por qué" Respondió la ex reina amargamente.

"¡'Esto' es la persona que amo madre! ¡Y debes dejar de faltarle el respeto a _tu _reina!"

"Oigan, sigo aquí y puedo escuchar a ambos" intervino Arthur, sintiéndose un poco ofendido pero sin saber que decir, ninguno de los Jones le prestó atención.

"¡No es mi reina, no es nada más que una rata codiciosa que aceptó casarse contigo para quedarse con todo el reino!"

Arthur se quedó sin palabras. Alfred fue el siguiente que habló:

"¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas, eh? No tienes la menor idea de mi conexión con Arthur, ni por lo que hemos pasado, madre; pero quien soy para cambiar tu percepción. Tienes razón, Arthur no será tu reina pero ni yo seré tu rey tampoco"

La madre del rubio rojizo lo vio, confundida.

"Quedas desterrada de la tierra de Spades"

"¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso, ¡Soy tu madre!"

"Y yo tu rey, si insultas a Arthur me insultas a mí, somos uno ahora; dile a Yao que empaque tus cosas, partes ahora"

"¡Alfred Jones como te atreves!"

"Nunca estuviste de acuerdo conmigo y Arthur, ¡Por esa razón te lo oculté desde que era tan solo un niño! Y si seguirás maltratando a mi futuro esposo por todo lo que queda de tu vida, _entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí_" Dijo lo último en un susurro pero dejando oír toda su ira. "Ahora vete de mi presencia" Alfred se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

"Alfred" Llamó Arthur, fue lo primero que había dicho en lo que sentía habían sido horas.

El más alto dirigió su atención al de cejas grandes, esperando a que hablara.

"¿Qué diablos haces?" reclamó el de ojos verdes poniéndose serio.

"¿Estarías de acuerdo en vivir toda tu vida bajo insultos y faltas de respeto? Sólo intento protegerte; esa clase de opiniones empezarán a correr y-"

Arthur lo cortó, diciendo:

"Lo sé pero ¿Castigas a una persona con destierro por un simple desacuerdo? ¿Una pequeña falta?" Se acercó a Alfred "No le encuentras el parecido a otra _situación_"

Alfred comprendió exactamente a qué se refería su prometido. Recordando el error que había cometido su difunto padre. Tenía razón, debía dejar de actuar por sus impulsos. Sujetó fuertemente la mano del otro rubio:

"No quise decir eso" se dirigió a su madre "Puedes quedarte madre, pero agradécele a Arthur que me hizo entrar en razón, sigue con las clases de etiqueta" Y con eso salió de la habitación hacia su despacho.

Arthur quedamente volvió a tomar la silla en el comedor para reanudar las lecciones, se aclaró la garganta sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. La ex reina lo vio y empezó nuevamente la lección donde la había dejado; siempre lo golpeaba cuando se equivocaba, pero de vez en cuando, dejaba salir una sonrisa.

Y desde ese momento, la madre de Alfred supo que probablemente Arthur era la única persona en el mundo que podía parar y controlar al hiperactivo y enérgico de su hijo, Alfred estaba en muy buenas manos.

* * *

><p>El rey de anteojos yacía en su cama, no podía dormir; habían pasado demasiadas cosas los últimos días. Desde la llegada de su amigo Alfred tenía su cabeza colmada de problemas. ¿Podría Arthur acostumbrarse a la vida en el castillo? ¿A la vida de una reina? Estaba seguro que su madre no sería la única persona que tuviera esa clase de preguntas en su mente. A Alfred no podría importarle menos esa forma de pensar, no eran más que voces mudas a sus oídos ¿Pero que había del otro rubio? ¿Le afectarían? De todas formas, no le había dejado a Arthur muchas opciones, después de todo; la proposición se llevó a cabo en medio de todos los habitantes del reino. Casi era obligación que el otro hubiera aceptado. Estaba empezando a pensar que había cometido un gran error.<p>

Oyó un toque en la puerta.

"Necesito descansar, lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana." Respondió un poco molesto.

Golpearon nuevamente la puerta, esta vez más fuerte.

"Lo digo en serio, vete" Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Esta vez oyó la puerta abrirse; la tranquilidad de Alfred se colmó.

"¡Fue una orden!" Se levantó, sentándose en su cama, vio de quien se trataba: Arthur.

"¿Arthur? ¿Estás perdido? ¿Buscas el baño o algo?" preguntó empezando a preocuparse.

"No bromees" dijo, riéndose burlonamente; "He pasado todas las noches, desde que llegué, buscando tu cuarto" Las comisuras de sus labios se retorcieron formando una depredadora sonrisa, causando que Alfred tragara saliva. "Se me hizo imposible, en este endemoniadamente gigante castillo" Llegó al pie de la cama real y lentamente la escaló "Pero te encontré~" terminó canturreando.

"¿A-arthur?" Tartamudeó Alfred, sus mejillas rojas por la repentina actuación del otro, había guardado sus anteojos en la cómoda, listo para dormir;

'_Se ve tan joven e inocente' _pensó el de cejas grandes relamiendo sus labios.

"Seré tu esposo pronto ¿no?" Preguntó Arthur no esperando por alguna respuesta. "_Satisface mis necesidades_" Susurró al oído del más joven y lo besó.

No se parecía a los pocos besos que había compartido con Alfred, este era más profundo, más hambriento, más demandante. Prometía seguridad y posesión; fidelidad y deseo. Tuvieron que separarse, para poder respirar.

Arthur se sentó en el regazo del otro rubio, Alfred levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos que había estado esperando por cuatro años. Levantó sus rodillas para darle soporte a la espalda del otro, recostándose sobre la cabecera caoba de la cama. Arthur desabotonó la blusa del más alto, acariciándole el pecho. Alfred notó que el rubio claro solo estaba usando una camisa grande y ropa interior oscura. Sintió su sangre tomar otra dirección completamente diferente.

El de cejas grandes descartó la ofensiva pieza de ropa que vestía el otro, arrojándola al suelo empezando a besar el prístino y claro cuello de su pareja, lamiendo tentativamente sus clavículas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Arthur solo se encontraba vestido con unos calzoncillos; nuevamente el de cejas grandes reclamó los labios abusados de su amado y dejó sus manos explorar.

La futura reina de Spades palpó la entrepierna de Alfred, ocasionando un gemido del más joven; El instinto más primitivo de Arthur le indicó que necesitaba volver a oír esos sonidos provenientes de su pareja. Abrió sus piernas, y las colocó a los lados del de ojos cielo, trayendo la ingle de Alfred con la suya, Arthur empezó a jadear al sentir la deliciosa y nueva fricción.

"_Arthur_" gimió el más alto de los dos, mientras sintió al otro rubio volver a atacar su sensible cuello, recorrió su recamara con su mirada, su mundo le daba vueltas.

Inesperadamente, oyó a alguien aclarar su garganta; como si hubiera sido por arte de magia Alfred divisó a Yao de pie en medio del cuarto. Arrojó a Arthur al lado de la cama mientras buscaba refugio en una frazada:

"¡¿Yao, que diablos haces aquí?" Dijo, con una voz más fina de lo que pretendía. "¿¡Y hace cuanto tiempo que estas ahí!" Lo señaló con su dedo. Arthur no terminaba de descifrar que era lo que había pasado.

"Necesito llevarme a Arthur-aru" Respondió el jack tranquilamente, como si de una diligencia corriente se tratara.

Dicho rubio realizó qué fue lo que acababa de pasar, estaba furioso.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Porqué?" Reclamó, empezando a hacer un berrinche.

"Lo siento, mi rey, pero ha sido tradición en el Kingdom of Spades, desde su fundación que los futuros esposados de la realeza no pueden tener relaciones pre-maritales-aru" Explicó el sirviente.

"¡Porquerías!" Exclamó el más bajo.

"Reglas son _reglas_" Acentuó la última palabra como una amenaza.

"Creo que tiene razón Arthur." Opinó el rey.

El de cejas prominentes hizo un sonido de disgusto.

"¿¡No me digas que tú también?"

Yao caminó hacia el lado de la cama en que se encontraba Arthur, tomándole del brazo, "Le enseñaré el camino a su cuarto-aru"

El rubio claro reclamó su brazo, no estaba nada feliz, y seguía teniendo necesidades.

"Parece que te pagan por ser una molestia" le dijo a Yao.

"No me pagan-aru, desde mi adolescencia juré lealtad a la corona" respondió serenamente el de cabello oscuro.

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces te despido" manifestó el rubio con cabellos rebeldes.

"No posee la autoridad de hacer eso, mi futura reina; el rey es el único que puede relevarme de mis servicios-aru."

"¿Lo oíste Alfred? Despídelo" Declaró triunfalmente a su prometido, una orden más que una petición.

"No será una buena idea, Arthur" Dijo, riendo. "Te veré mañana, descansa bien"

"Me será imposible dormir con esto" mencionó la futura reina con pesadez. Antes que Yao pudiera intervenir, levantó la olvidada camisa de Alfred del suelo y la trajo a su pecho.

"Arthur, te equivocaste, esa es mi ropa" anunció el de ojos cobalto confundido.

"Créeme, necesitaré esto para poder dormir" explicó.

Yao vio a su rey, entendiendo las palabras de su futuro esposo; Alfred meramente vio al suelo, sintiendo su cara entibiarse.

El jack real se aclaró la garganta y salió de la habitación después de Arthur.

Alfred se quedó en su cama, medio desnudo y medio caliente; un solo pensamiento rondaba su mente: _Arthur estará completamente bien._

_FIN_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia! Ojala que la disfruten leyéndola como yo disfruté escribiéndola. Creo que es obvio cual fue mi parte favorita *guiño guiño*<strong>

**Pero no todo termina aquí, todavía faltan algunas interrogantes sin contestar: ¿Quien envió las cartas? ¿Qué hay de su boda? ¿Qué pasó con Peter? No se preocupen todas serán contestadas en mi otra historia "Juego de Cartas" Aquí el link:**

**http:/ff .net/ s/75206 22/ 1/J ue go_de_C ar t as**

**Una pequeña cosa aparte: Arthur siendo OOC, en hetalia no hay país más caballeroso y con buenos modales que Inglaterra, lo sé; pero en esta historia (Alternative Universe) Arthur creció como un pueblerino más, mientras que Alfred iba a ser un rey. Espero que se haya entendido.**

**Además quería recalcar al 'Embajador Erótico' de Arthur que muchas Fans no dejan salir a relucir, por eso lo vemos algo desesperado al final. C:**

**¡Los reviews alegran mi día! Y me inspiran a escribir más.**


End file.
